Keeping it a Secret
by xoxissyxox
Summary: Will the ED find out about Zoe and Max's relationship? What will happen if they do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>Something is missing<p>

Zoe and Max had been together for about 4 months now, they were inseparable and at work keeping their relationship a secret was proving difficult

Tess, who had known Zoe for such a long time that she knew her inside out. She could tell that something was up with Zoe, but she wasn't going to interfere because Zoe was so happy. It had been tough for Zoe, losing her position as clinical lead to Connie, but somehow she had managed to keep smiling the whole way through, and now she was happier than ever.

It was an early start for Zoe, whose shift started at 7am, but she didn't mind, Max was on the same shift so she would be able to keep herself going just by seeing his cheeky grin and hearing his cheesy jokes that were aimed just towards Zoe, although the ED didn't exactly know that.

In the past few weeks Robyn had also noticed a difference in Max, who seemed to always be in a good mood, even when she annoyed him, he would just shake it off as if he didn't have a care in the world. Robyn had seen him happy like this before and knew what it was, it was Max finding a girl he loved, and not only did he click with her, but she clicked with him and they made each other happy.

But this time Robyn noticed a difference, the happiness he always had in him was almost permanent, always there and it had been for much longer than she had ever experienced

It had been a few days after Zoe left on her long break, that Robyn noticed a difference in his behaviour again, he was always moping around like a little puppy taken away from his mum, Robyn suspected he'd had a fall out with his girlfriend or actually broken up with her.

Max was in a bad way, he missed Zoe so much, the way her beauty would send tingles down his spine, and how she would always laugh at his jokes, which he no longer kept going, as there wasn't much point without Zoe.

As much as Zoe missed Max while she was away, she knew it was for the best, after all, she was a lot older than him. But on the whole trip away from the ED, she felt something was different, like something was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>A first day back<p>

**Hiya,**

**hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, seening as I hve the second chapter already written, I have decided to update now, if I have time, I will update later this evening as well**

**Issy xx**

It's Zoe's first day back at the ED and things aren't going well...

Zoe leant up against the wall down the side of the ED wishing she could just have one cigarette, but knowing that she shouldn't, and that she had to stop. Just as she let out a huge sigh Max walked around the corner to meet his smoking buddy, but to his surprise, she wasn't holding a cigarette.

"Zoe, you're not smoking? How come?" Max asked shocked.

All Zoe did with a face of despair was to pull up the side of her dress to reveal a small clear patch.

"It's supposed to help, but not really doing much" Zoe said

Max felt sorry for her and really bad now that he had lit his cigarette right in front of her face.

"Oh Zoe, sorry I didn't realise that you were quitting, I promise I wouldn't have lit it if I knew!"

"Don't worry, but gimme a puff would you?" Zoe asked

"Sure" max replied smiling at the love of his life

Zoe smiled with relief as she puffed the smoke into the air

"Max, I'm sorry for leaving, I really missed you"

"I missed you too beautiful" max replied

Zoe winced "look max, I'm sorry, I can't do this again, not here especially" Zoe looked as if she were about to cry saying this and hurried back into the ED

Max watched as she went and only then did it really hit him how much he wanted her back.

That night Max watched Zoe as she did her paperwork, her shift must have finished about an hour ago but she still managed to have piles of work to do. It was nearly 10pm and Zoe must have been exhausted! Eventually she finished and fished her heels from under the desk and slipped them on, put her things into her bag and walked out of her office.

She walked out of the ED and past her old road, 'that's odd' Max whispered to himself, but when he reached the old road, he looked down to see that the whole road was a great big building site.

Zoe carried on, making her way down all the way through town and towards the harbour, where there were many house boats.

He didn't see which one it was that she got on, but it definitely was a boat, which he was surprised about, as Zoe had always lived in a house or a flat and never he couldn't see her living somewhere like this. A dog wound a figure of eight in and out of her legs before she reached down to pat him, turning around as she did so, noticing Max standing in the doorway.

She ushered him out and down to the stone that the boat was tied up to. After that she ushered him to the end of it before pulling him around the corner and whispering to him that she would be straight back she just had to leave a note for Dylan.

'Dylan?' Max whispered, but it was too late, as Zoe was already on her way back to the boat and didn't hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>A silver shoe<p>

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R and leave any suggestions**

Issy xx  
>Zoe walked back to where she had left max,<p>

'Look, max, before you say anything, Dylan and I are NOT together, I don't know if you know but my road is a building site, they are planning to build council houses there. And, how did you find me?'

Max stood there looking awkward before replying 'I followed you, but before you say anything, it's not in a weird way, I have to give something to you, and Zoe, we need to talk'

'Max, I thought we had this conversation before I left?' Zoe said

'Not this one' max replied before carrying on 'look I don't know about you, but ever since you left, something has been wrong, and I've realised what it is, it's the fact that I don't have you in my life. I love you Zoe Hanna. But I didn't know if just those words would be enough, so I got you something as well' he said before handing her a small square shaped box similar to those holding rings.

Zoe looked at max before slowly opening the box to see a small silver keying in the shape of a heel rather similar to those that Zoe wore on her feet. On one side it read:  
>"Spiderman" and on the other side:<br>"Mary-Jane" and right inside of the shoe was a word that read: "forever"

'Zoe Hanna' max said 'please take me back'

Zoe looked at max before pulling him into a kiss and murmuring 'yes, Mary-Jane I will' before pulling back to say 'Thank you, I've missed you as well'

Max thought for a moment before saying:  
>'Zo, what did you leave in the note for Dylan?'<p>

'Ummm... I put that I was going out to the shops to buy some milk... Fancy a trip to the shops with me?

Zoe walked the whole way to the shops hand in hand with max, a smile plastered on her face, permanently; she was so happy, she couldn't have asked for anything better than to be back together with Max.

When they reached the shops and had gotten the milk out of the fridge compartment, Zoe said:

'Is it just me or are you starving as well?'

'I'm starving!' Max replied smiling at Zoe, 'you wanna share some chocolate?'

'Great idea! Let's choose something' Zoe said sounding like an excited 5 year old.

They walked over to the isle selling things such as sweets, chocolates, cookies, selection boxes and more...

Max pointed out a Mars bar to Zoe  
>'Mars bar?' He said<p>

'No! That's tiny! I was hoping for something more than that' she replied, scanning her eyes over the shelves, they finally settled when the rested upon a large toblerone bar. When max saw where she was looking, he immediately went to grab it and put it in the basket where a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread were sitting. Then they both went to pay for the food.

When they started to near the boat, they saw Dylan walking around inside and suddenly they both froze and ducked out of sight around the corner where they were relieved to find a bin to put the wrappings of the huge bar away.

'What am I going to do? If I come back to the boat then Dylan will see me!' Max whispered to Zoe

'Relax, look you should just go home, I'll see you tomorrow at work so we can chat again there!'

'Ok' max whispered back, pulling Zoe into a kiss before walking into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Film starring Spider-Man and Mary-Jane!<p>

**Hi! Here is the 4****th****chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe walked into the ED smiling to herself, Dylan a few paces behind. As she walked past reception, Louise and Noel noticed her smile and the way her walk was bouncier, Zoe smiled at them both and headed towards her office.

'What's up with Zoe?' Louise asked Dylan, curious.

In his normal serious tone he replied  
>'I'm not sure, she's been like that ever since she got back from the shops last night, but it was just to buy some milk and bread.' And finishing he walked off leaving Noel and Louise to frown.<p>

As Zoe walked into her office, Connie noticed the happiness she brought with her and immediately questioned it.

'Somebody's happy' she said

Zoe replied with 'oh I know' in a sly tone causing Connie to ask again

'Well what is it that's making you so happy?'

'Oh just a person, you know' again Zoe let nothing slip and dropped down her bag, picked up some files and walked out.

As she proceeded towards the lift, max crossed her path and whispered in her ear

'Meet me in my office in 5' and carried on walking. Zoe smiled to herself at the thought and as soon as she had finished what she was doing, made her way up to Max's "office".

Just as she was walking along the corridor, she quickly ducked down and slipped into the cupboard max liked to call his "office"

As soon as she was in max quickly began to kiss her but was stopped by Zoe.

'Max! Not here! Anyway I thought you had to tell me something' Zoe loudly whispered.

'I do have something to tell you' he smiled to himself, 'I love you Zoe Hanna' Zoe smiled and proceeded to kiss him.

After about ten minutes they heard some noises outside, sounding rather like whispering, max signalled for Zoe to be quiet and she stood up and max helped her zip her dress back up. As soon as they were both ready, Zoe slipped behind the door, which max opened to find

Robyn  
>Tess<br>Charlie  
>Lofty<br>Louise  
>Noel<p>

All standing outside.

'Max what were you doing in there' Robyn asked him cautiously, while leaning slightly sideways so she might get a better view of who was in there.

'I was watching a film' max replied.

'What, on full volume?' Tess asked.

'Yes…Well if you'll all excuse me, I have a film to get back to' max said and with that he closed the door, locked it and then pretended to make noises from the "film"

'You are my hero Spider-Man!' Max said in a high voice

'And you are amazing too, Mary-Jane!' Zoe said back in the lowest voice possible.

They both smiled and heard footsteps walk away from the cupboard.

'Now, where were we?' Max asked


	5. Chapter 5

Who is he?

**Hi everyone! Thank you for all the lovely comments! Sorry these chapters aren't very long, I am trying to update on a daily basis, but I could be quite busy tomorrow, so I will see what I can do, please continue to comment and give me any suggestions on what you would like to see.**

**Issy xx**

Later that day, Tess came up to Zoe and said:

'Zoe do you know if Max is together with anybody, I've asked loads of people but no one seems to know if he is and if he is, who the girl is'

'Sorry Tess, I didn't even know he had a girlfriend, what makes you think he does?'

'Well' Tess replied 'earlier we heard some "noises" let's say coming from his cupboard. He denied having anyone in there but I think he was lying, I think it must be somebody who works here.'

'Oh ok well you know I'm not clinical lead anymore? Maybe you should be asking Connie?' Zoe said, trying to get out of the conversation so she wouldn't give anything away.

'Ok, I thought you might know, that's all, also you seem happier recently, new guy?'

'Oh Tess how do you know? Please don't tell everyone!'

'I've known you for so long Zoe, it's hard not to notice these things! Anyway who is he?' Tess asked out of interest.

'Oh, nobody you would know I don't think' Zoe said walking off.

Tess sighed to herself and decided she really should try to find out as some of Zoe's past relationships had not gone particularly well, some of them flings and some of them ending up in turned down engagements.

All afternoon, Tess was watching Zoe, every move, to see if she could find out any clues, so Zoe stayed clear of Max (she had told him that Tess knew) and, at the end of his shift, Max texted Zoe. Luckily they had both thought about Tess and Zoe's phone, so they both changed each other's contact name to:

Max changed Zoe's name to Spider-Man  
>And Zoe changed Max's name to Mary-Jane<p>

So when later that evening Zoe got a text from "Mary-Jane" Tess looked over her shoulder to see this name and was surprised that she had never heard of this friend. The text read:  
>Can I get a lift home with you? I guess I can't come back with you because Dylan will be there<br>MJ xxx

'Do I know Mary-Jane?' Tess spoke startling Zoe

'Oh, no she's an old school friend, she's coming for some sort of conference in the area here' Zoe replied, thinking on the spot 'she's leaving tomorrow I think, otherwise it would have been nice for you to meet her!'

'Oh, don't worry; I'm sure I will be able to meet her another time!' Tess said

'You know I asked her whether she wanted me to introduce everyone here to her, but she said she was too tired and needed to pack for going home tomorrow'

'Oh what a shame!' Tess said sounding disappointed

'Anyway! I better go! I've gotta go pick up Mary-Jane! See you tomorrow Tess!' Zoe smiled at her friend as she walked out of the ED

Max was leaning against the bonnet of Zoe's car as she walked out

'Max!' Zoe whispered, unlocking the car 'you've gotta be careful you know! You're gonna get caught! Get in the car! I had a close one back there, Tess saw I was texting Mary-Jane so I told her that she was an old school friend!'

'Woah! So now I'm a girl? From your childhood! She must think I'm ancient!' Max said jokingly

'Watch it Mr!' Zoe said as she pulled out of the ED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>The estate agents<p>

**Hi everyone! I wasn't going to update until tomorrow, but _somebody_ kept pestering me to update it! So here it is! This chapter is especially for my friend Immy and all the lovely reviewers.**

**Issy xx**

Zoe had just finished her Friday shift and was exhausted, luckily, she thought, she had the whole weekend off. She really wanted to spend the weekend with max, but she wasn't quite sure where or how they would spend it. As she was getting in her car, the thought hit her; why had she been so stupid not to ask him before?

Zoe got out her phone and texted max:

Mary-Jane, I need to chat to you! Great idea that I need to ask you about...  
>Spider-Man xx<p>

She pressed send and waited in her car for a reply before one popped up on her screen:

Sure, are you still here? MJ xx

Zoe texted back:

Yep in car, meet me here in a min? SM xx

Max texted back to confirm this and Zoe sat patiently in the car waiting for him, eventually turning up 5 mins later.

'Max! Now before you say anything, we need to chat, and this is a good chat, look I'm just gonna ask you straight out, do you want to buy a house and live with me?'

'Zoe! That's very sudden! Of course I would, but I'm not loaded like you, I wouldn't be able to pay much towards it' Max replied

'Don't worry! My parents gave me a huge fund to help me buy houses and I have lots left in there, also I have a very big savings account. Now do you need a lift home? Early night tonight, early start tomorrow!'

'Where are we going tomorrow?' Max asked, confused.

'To the estate agents, you banana!' Zoe replied grinning

The next morning, Zoe woke up unusually early by her standards for a day off, and went and parked a street away from Max's house, which he shared with Robyn and Lofty. Here she waited until he finally turned up and drove them both to the estate agents.

Max and zoe both walked through the door to be greeted by an estate agent who told them that his name was Jamie Smith. He was gong to help them find the right home. He asked them to write down the things they wanted for their house, in a list, zoe wrote with max helping, and Jamie left them to it, the list went like this:

Nice part of Holby  
>Quiet area<br>Detached house  
>Modern<br>At least 2 bedrooms  
>En suite master bedroom<br>One ensuite guest room  
>Kitchen and living room (knocked together or separate)<br>Study  
>Balcony<br>Garden preferably with decking or terrace  
>Away from neighbouring houses<p>

The list was going to be hard to have everything on it, but Jamie said it was just a guideline

He went away for a few minutes to look on the records for houses that matched their needs

He came back soon enough with two properties, he read through what the first one was like

Detached house  
>Long drive<br>Small south facing garden out the front with small terraced area  
>Balcony<br>4 bedrooms, all ensuite  
>Kitchenliving area  
>Study<br>Jacuzzi

Jamie also told them it was in a very nice part of Holby, and had recently been knocked down and re built!

This was amazing, zoe and max were amazed at how great the house sounded! It was everything on their list! And it also had a jacuzzi...

Then he showed them a picture it was lovely, a long drive was announced by black electric gates, then as you drove down the driveway, you eventually turned into a small drive, with a small single garage, the drive surrounded by higher land on which the garden stood on, from the small drive, you walked up some stone steps to the house, an L shaped white building, with black window frames outlining the house, the front door was situated on the shorter part of the L, and on the longer part of the house, there was a huge glass sliding door, which through you could see the kitchen, around the back was a tiny terraced area, where the hot tub was situated.

Zoe and max loved it, they didn't even ask to see the second property, they just wanted to go and visit it.  
>So they asked Jamie to see it the next day, and he gave them even more good news, the previous owners had left all their furniture in the house and already moved out as they had gone to Australia and didn't need their house or furniture anymore, which was great. And this made things even better because it meant that they could move in any time they liked as long as the owners had approved a price with them.<p>

They booked a viewing for the next day at 10.


	7. Chapter 7

Edgecombe Grove

**Hi everyone! ITS THE WEEKEND! to show my excitement for the weekend, I am going to update twice today! (if I remember later) Thank you for leaving all the lovely reviews, carry on reviewing and suggest anything you might like to see later on in the story! happy weekend!**

**Issy xx **

When both Zoe and Max woke up, they were really excited to see the new house awaiting them, even though they were in separate houses and waking up in a bed by themselves, they couldn't help but smile, soon enough they would have a new house together, whether it was the one they were seeing today or a different one.

Max met Zoe around the corner from his house, jumped in the car and then they both drove to the new house.

6 Edgecombe Grove

Zoe typed the Adress into her sat-nav. After about ten minutes the sat-nav indicated that they should turn, they looked right and spotted the road sign that stated the name of the road. Zoe was surprised, she didn't think that the house was in such a nice part of town. Max seemed in awe as they drove down the road, huge gates leading up to huge houses, on the left and the right, they drove slowly taking in the amazing architecture that was the huge houses, there was a huge range of them, some modern, some older, all beautiful.

They were looking out for number 6 as they drove and suddenly max shouted out and pointed towards some huge black electric gates, they couldn't see the house because there was a bend in the drive, and was hidden by a line of trees.

They spotted Jamie waiting in a car next to the gates and he waved to them before typing a code into the gates and beckoning for them to follow him.

Zoe turned the car into the drive before they turned the bend and for the first time saw the house in person. It was beautiful, just like the picture but even nicer!

In front of them Jamie pulled up in the small courtyard and Zoe did the same, as she did smiling at the thought of living here. They got out of the car and walked up the stone steps towards the front door, on the shorter side of the L. As they stepped inside, there was a large hallway, with an amazing light hanging down from the second floor ceiling, stretching the way down the stairs, the stairs were a dark shade of wood, with a metal banister. As you stepped in, there were many doors leading off, one into the long bit of the house, at the front, completely knocked through. A white walled kitchen living area stretched the way along the front of the house, glass sliding doors looking out onto the driveway and front garden. The kitchen was grey granite, with white cupboards and walls, really modern and light. The living area sat next to the kitchen table, and had two big L shaped brown sofas.

In the other part of the ground floor, was a bathroom and study, this would be for Zoe.

As you walked up the stairs, on the top floor, a landing ran both ways, along the shorter and longer side of the house, part of the landing overlooking the hallway. Along the shorter side there was one en suite guest room, along the longer section, one one side was an en suite room, and the other just a normal bedroom. Down at the very end of the landing, was the master bedroom.

The master bedroom was huge, long mirrored wardrobes along one wall, another wall had the back of the bed pressed against it, and another, huge sliding glass doors opened to reveal a balcony, overlooking the whole of Holby. There was also a big en suite bathroom, which had a double shower, bath, toilet and a sink. Just below the balcony was the small back garden, which held a hot tub! Next to it was a terraced area, on which some woven garden sofas were sitting.

All the way around the house, Zoe and Max were awed by the amazingness of the rooms, it just kept getting better and better! At the end of the viewing, Zoe asked Jamie if they could just have a small chat about the house.

'Max, we have to buy this! Don't you think?' Zoe said almost whooping with excitement

'Definitely! What price are you gonna offer?'

'The asking price is 750,000 but I don't want to let the house just go to someone else, so I was thinking along the lines of 800,000, do you think?'

'Well I do think that's a huge amount of money! But it would definitely be worth it!'

'Ok!' Zoe walked up to Jamie, and told him she'd like to make an offer of £800,000 to buy the house. Jamie nodded and gave the owners a call, he came back a few minutes later with good news:

'You've just bought this house! Congratulations!' He told them! Zoe and Max were ecstatic! They at first couldn't quite believe it!

As they got in the car, Max told Zoe that it was only fair that Robyn knew about them. So as they left, Max texted Robyn to tell her that he was coming home right away.


	8. Chapter 8

Telling Robyn

**Here, as I promised, is the second chapter of the weekend! hope you all enjoy! Please leave any reviews or suggestions, Happy Weekend!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe drove round to the house Max shared with Robyn and Lofty, parking, for a change, right outside the house, max jumped up and slid Zoe around the side of the house so when Robyn opened the door, she wouldn't see her straight away.

Max rang the doorbell, usually he would just use his keys, but, being Max, he had lost them a few days ago. Robyn's face appeared from behind the door,

'Max is everything ok?' Robyn asked sounding concerned

'Yes! Couldn't have been better! I just bought a house! Well, not me with my money, but my girlfriend did!' Max replied, sounding ecstatic at the thought.

'What! You! A girl! Live together!' Robyn sounded flabbergasted!

'Yes, and not only that, she is the love of my life, and to me, the most beautiful woman in the world, I would like you to meet her, but first...'

'What!' Robyn was really excited to hear who this mystery woman was.

'You must swear to secrecy, this person works at the ED, if you were to tell, it would spread, fast, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that just yet, also, I'm gonna make you guess!'

'Oh Max!' Robyn exclaimed 'you make me guess everything! Fine, first clue?'

'Oh, right, sorry. The first clue is: she's a brunette'

'Ok, not Rita then'

'Excuse me! I would never dream of being with anyone other than the love of my life! Anyway, second clue: she's a doctor'

'WHAT! You, and a doctor? I don't believe you!' Robyn sounded like she might choke.

'Next clue: she owns that car' Max pointed to Zoe's Audi TT sitting outside the gate.

Robyn looked and then realised 'Max Walker, and Zoe Hanna, NO WAY ON EARTH IS THIS POSSIBLE'

'Well it must be mustn't it!' Zoe said, stepping out from the side of the house and pulling max into a kiss, right in front of Robyn. Robyn stared, and her mouth fell open, Zoe and Max pulled apart, and Max said

'Yeah, I think you may need a drink' to Robyn, before pushing past her and into the house, closely followed by Zoe, and then, eventually, Robyn.

They all sat down in the kitchen, cradling their cups of coffee in their hands, discussing the house. Robyn, as soon as it had finally sunk in that Max, a porter, and Zoe, a consultant, were actually together, she was really excited for them both, and eager to know all about the house. Zoe showed her a picture from when the went for the viewing, a few hours earlier, and Robyn had been amazed at both the size, and beauty of the big modern house. Max had promised to still come and visit her all the time, even though he knew he would see her at work almost everyday, and Zoe had promised Robyn that she would be able to come visit their new house and have a tour as soon as they moved in- just 1 week away! They were all so happy, and both Max and Zoe knew it was the right thing to tell Robyn.


	9. Chapter 9

Swimsuits are boring

**Here is the next chapter! please leave a review and suggest any ideas you have! Wasn't last nights casualty annoying! Ahhhhh get back together!**

**Issy xx**

One week later...

Zoe and Max were moving all their things into their new home with Robyn, all was going well, Zoe had told Dylan she was moving out to live on her own, and Max had told Lofty he was living with his girlfriend, who, he told Lofty, was a secret, but he promised that one day he would tell him.

Seeing as Zoe and Max didn't need to bring any furniture as there was already things there, it only took them one small lorry load to bring all their things.

After seeing the house for the first time, and them buying it, they had been round a few times to drop things off, and once with Robyn.

Both Zoe and Max were eager to move in and have a whole house to themselves.

Soon after all the boxes were unloaded, Robyn left them to it, knowing they would want to spend some time to themselves in the new house. When she left them, she wished them luck in their house and told them to behave themselves, this comment directed at Max. Zoe laughed and assured her that they would be fine, and she was welcome to visit at any time.

'So, m'lady! What do you wanna do now the evil stepsister has left?' Max asked Zoe jokingly

'Well... We could go in the hot tub, but, swimsuits are boring, so I thought we might go without?' Zoe told Max, winking.

A smile crept along Max's mouth, and he pulled her into a kiss, and said

'First kiss at the new house, now we can go!'

They both ran inside and stripped off their clothes before jumping into the bubbling tub, sighing as they did so.

After a while, their skin got all wrinkly and they decided to get out. When they were back dressed, they started to unpack the boxes, Zoe opened the one with the pictures from her old house in it. She started to take some out, but then one caught her eye, and she had to sit down. The picture was of Nick. Zoe tried to hold back her tears, and Max noticed and came over to look. He looked confused, so Zoe told him about Nick, how distraught and angry she had been when he left her, how incredibly sad she was when he refused surgery, and how she had forged his signature. After hearing this, Max turned to her and took the photo of Nick out of the frame, ripped it in two and then threw it in the bin.

'Zoe, that was ages ago, you don't deserve to think about him any more, we'll find a picture of me to put in here, seeing as I am obviously more handsome than he is' this sent Zoe into a fit of the giggles, and it made her realise how lucky she was to have Max back.

Max pulled Zoe up from the chair and snatched her phone from her.

'Max! What are you doing?' Zoe exclaimed

'Well you can't expect me to take a picture of myself without the love of my life next to me? I mean, my gorgeous face and your beautiful one will look great together!' Zoe giggled at what he said, and flipped the camera to the front camera. They both posed, smiling, and Zoe took the picture. Max then snatched the phone off Zoe and before she could say anything, pulled her into a kiss, whilst doing so, taking a picture of it.

Later on, when Zoe was busy, max snuck into her study with her phone, he put some photo paper into the printer and transferred the picture of him and Zoe kissing onto her computer before pressing print. The photo came out, and Max slipped it into his back pocket before Zoe called down to him.

'Max! Can you come help me unpack my shoes?'

Max smiled and ran up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

The Ice-Queen

**Here is the next chapter, thank you for all the reviews, I really enjoy reading them, please carry on leaving them, and suggesting anything you would like to see. I wrote an extra long chapter for today (well for my standards) so I hope you like it!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe and Max were completely unpacked, and both enjoying coming home from work together. They had a mini routine, where in the morning, Zoe would drop off Max a few roads away from the ED and then after work, she would pick Max up at the same place.

They were both really happy, everyone noticed Zoe being happier, she was always nice to everyone, and seemed to be in a permanently good mood. Max was also really happy, everyone just assumed that it was because of his mystery girlfriend. No one even thought that the mystery girlfriend could be Zoe. Well nobody except Lily. Lily was bright, she was also observant, and always noticed things like this. She had had her suspicions all along, Zoe was always chatting to Max, and Max was always flirting with Zoe, and then, mysteriously, when Zoe left, Max was like a lost puppy.

And then, when she came back, Max seemed to always be interested in her. Recently, they had both moved out at the same time, so it all made sense, although she wasn't really bothered about it, she wasn't a gossip,unlike Louise, she could keep a secret, she hadn't even proved it. If she was asked, she wouldn't lie, but she wouldn't just go out and tell everyone. She kept herself to herself, that was all that mattered.

That evening, Zoe had had a tough day, and when she went to pick up max, he could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't really up to their usual games at night.

'Tough day?' Max asked

'You could say that, two deaths, but we did our best' Zoe replied

'We?'

'I had to work with Connie today, another thing to cope with, she's in moods at the moment, sad and angry, mainly. I think it's because of Grace. Anyway, we didn't have any arguments, but you know what it's like, working with the ice queen, always a challenge.'

'You always cope, and you always will Zoe, you're a great doctor' Max, as usual, knew what to say.

When they got home, they both decided, it would be a very good idea to make use of the hot tub outside, and as usual, seeing as Zoe never liked to wear swimsuits, they went skinny dipping. It was dark, so no one would be looking out their windows, and if they did, it wouldn't matter, because the houses were so far apart!

They were just getting ready for bed when they heard a knock on the door, which they thought was weird, because the gates were coded. Zoe went down to open the door and was surprised at who was there.

'Connie? What are you doing here?' Connie was standing outside, tears pouring down her face, make up smudged, and her hair a mess. She must have been freezing, her knuckles were turning blue and she wasn't wearing a coat.

'Never mind, just come in.' Zoe ushered her inside and sat her in the sofa in the living area of the kitchen. She went over to the kettle, filled it, and put it on. Max walked into the room, and was shocked to see Connie there. Connie's reflection was almost identical to Max's. Zoe walked over and noticed them staring at each other.

'Max, would you mind leaving us for a few minutes?' Zoe asked Max

'Yeah, sure' Max replied, looking at Connie with sympathy.

Max left the room and Connie raised her eyebrows

'Him? Of all people, Max?'

'Yes, I love him with all my heart, anyway, it's not about me, it's about you. Why are you here Connie? And the other question is how? You don't have my Adress, or code to the gates!'

'Well first of all, your Adress was easy, you leave a sticky note on your desk, I know we don't share an office any more, but I had to come to talk to you about that course earlier today. And the code is easy, it's the code we used for the office when we shared, I've changed it now, but it used to be the same as the gate codes: 3131.  
>And I'm here, because' Connie took a deep breath before resuming 'I miss Grace, with all my heart, it's lonely in the house without her, and to get away from it, I've just been drinking it all away. And I know that's wrong. I couldn't stop myself, so I came to you. You've not always been the nicest to me, but I know, deep down, we can become friends. And you have such a good bond with Grace, you know? Please, can I stay? I can't go back home' after saying all this, Connie started to cry again, and Zoe felt for the woman.<p>

'Of course you can stay! We have lots of room. Let me get you a hot drink, I find the best thing in situations like this is actually hot chocolate!' Zoe smiled and got up. She walked over to the kettle, and started to make some hot chocolate. When it was ready, Zoe popped some mini marshmallows on the top and handed one to Connie, who thanked her.

Zoe walked out of the room, and went upstairs to their room, and told Max that Connie was going to stay for the night. Max nodded, he knew Connie was having a tough time, and he wanted her to be OK, she was a good clinical lead, and the department would probably start to crumble without her on good form.

They walked downstairs, Zoe holding some towels and pyjamas for Connie, seeing as she hadn't brought anything with her. She then led Connie to the bedroom she would be staying in, and then left Connie to have a shower. It was weird, seeing the ice queen being so normal all of a sudden! 


	11. Chapter 11

Frozen

**Heya,**

**sorry the chapter is a bit late going up, but I have literally just walked through the door after hockey training. this chapter is slightly longer than the others, I am going to try and make most of them longer in the future, please leave a comment and hope you enjoy!**

**Issy xx**

When Connie was out of the shower, she dressed in Zoe's pyjamas and walked into the kitchen. There she found Zoe and Max kissing.

'Ehem' Connie faked a cough, and they pulled apart.

'Hi Connie, feeling better for your shower?' Zoe asked, trying to avoid the subject of her and Max.

'Yes thank you, mind if I join you for a bit?'

'Sure, we're going to order some pizza, want some?'

'Yes please' Connie said sitting down on the sofa.

Zoe pulled out her phone, and ordered two large pizzas.

Eventually, the pizzas arrived and they set them down on the coffee table, Zoe got out the TV remote.

'What film?' She asked

'Frozen!' Max shouted, smirking at Connie, 'it contains an ice-queen!'

Zoe couldn't help but giggle, whilst selecting the film from the list. Connie frowned, she had no idea that she was called the ice-queen by the staff. There were two sofas, one had Zoe and Max snuggled together on it, and on the other, lay Connie, both had blankets draped over them. They shared the pizzas, and settled down to watch the film. Zoe cried at the sad parts, and Max held her close. Connie kept a steady gaze at the TV, not letting any of her emotions show.

When the film was finished, Max went upstairs, and Zoe went with Connie jnto her bedroom. They entered the room, and Connie sat down on the bed, head in her hands.

'Are you OK?' Zoe asked worriedly.

'Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me. Thank you, for you know, letting me stay.'

'Thats OK, any time, I know you would do the same for me. Now, you're not going into work tomorrow, I'll stay here with you.'

'But-'

'No buts Connie, you're not in a fit state to go. You know you would say exactly the same to any other member of staff. I'll get you some clothes for tomorrow, and you can stay here with me.'

'OK, you can go, if you want, go have some fun with Max' Connie winked at her and Zoe smiled, Connie was never this nice at work, it was good to see the nice side of her.

Zoe left her to it and went and climbed into bed with Max, to explain the situation. Although Max wasn't crazy about going to work by himself tomorrow, but he knew it was for the best, Connie wouldn't want him hanging around all the time.

As Connie said, they did have a bit of fun that night, but not too much, in case they disturbed Connie.

In the morning Max got up early and went to work, trying not to wake Zoe or Connie as he went. He succeeded and got out the door on time.

About an hour later, Zoe stirred and got up to make some tea, creeping past Connie's room, so as not to wake her. As she tiptoed past, she heard gentle breathing, and smiled to herself. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She made two cups of tea, and was just bringing them out if the kitchen when she heard someone walking on he landing above her, she looked up and saw Connie leaning over the banister.

'Is one of those for me?' Connie asked, hoping it was.

'Yep, here' Zoe said handing a cup to Connie.

Connie thanked her and they both walked into Connie's room, Connie sitting down on the bed. As she sat, she winced slightly.

'Are you OK?'

'Yeah, tossing and turning all night, thinking about Grace. I just love her so much, it's weird not to have her around.' Connie replied, her voice breaking a bit at the end.

'Oh? Well I know exactly what you need.' Connie looked confused, so Zoe nipped out if the room, and brought back a swimsuit for Connie to wear.

'Put this on, and I'll show you' Connie still looked confused, but took the swimsuit, and Zoe went to find one for herself. Eventually, she went down to a confused Connie, who was shivering slightly at the cold January temperatures. Zoe led her to the back door, and onto the patio outside, where she pulled the cover off of the hot tub. Connie suddenly realised.

'You, own a hot tub?'

'Yes! Do you wanna go in?'

'Well it would be better than standing out here in the cold with nothing on!'

Zoe smiled and pressed the button to heat it up. Immediately, bubbles came up to the top, and the pool of water started to heat up. They both got in, and sighed with contentment at the heat.


	12. Chapter 12

The Ice Melts

**Hi Everyone, thank you for reviewing, please carry on and make suggestions. Here is chapter 12, hope you enjoy. (message for Bob, please don't go OTT on the review)**

**Issy xx**

Both Zoe and Connie were sat in the hot tub, silenced by the noise of the bubbles forming all around them.  
>Eventually, Connie broke the silence.<p>

'So how exactly did you and Max get together?'

'Good question, I had a long day, this was before I left, and remember those flowers I got?' Connie nodded 'those were from Max, that was the first time I kissed him really. But when I left, I just kind of pushed him away, until recently, when he followed me back to Dylan's, and we got back together.' Zoe finished, smiling at the memories she had of Max.

'So that's why you were so happy that day a few weeks ago! Who else knows?'

'Just you and Robyn.'

'You've kept that quiet!'

'Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way.'

'Im not a snitch, so your secret is safe with me.'

They both stayed in the hot tub for a long time, making up for lost time with a gossip, both realising that all along, they had been so horrible to each other, when really, they should have just got to know the other person.

After a while they got out and went inside, Zoe fetched a towel for herself and Connie, and they both went up to Zoe's room.

Zoe rummaged around in her three wardrobes for a while, before finding some clothes for them both to wear, it wasn't very often that she was off work, so most of her clothes were dresses and suits. She found a pair of jeans for herself and some others for Connie.

They both had a pretty nice day, mainly spent catching up and watching TV. They talked about Max, and also a bit about Grace. Connie seemed to be OK, and she said she was going to be back at work tomorrow.

That evening, when Max was home, he cooked them all some dinner, and after that, Connie left to go home. Zoe told her that if she even thought about drinking, to call her or come round as soon as possible. Connie thanked them for having her and them left, walking out into the rain, that would soon turn to snow if it got any colder. She got into her silver Mercedes and drove off down the drive, the beams of her headlights illuminating the long drive.

Max turned to Zoe

'Wanna have a little play in bed now we don't have anyone listening in on us?' He asked, sending shivers down Zoe' spine. Zoe nodded and they made their way upstairs...

Later on, Zoe lay in Max's arms, feeling his chest move up and down, she was so happy and comfortable, she just couldn't help but smile and lean round to give Max a kiss.

'Why are you so happy?' Max asked

'Because I'm with you! I love you so much Max, you know that right?'

'Of course, I love you too'

And with that, they both fell asleep.

In the morning they both awoke early and got up. Zoe went to have a shower, and somehow, Max managed to sneak in with her. Although, Zoe did have to admit, it was a lot more fun with Max there.

After they had a shower, they found that they had spent so much time in there, that they were running late. They leapt in the car, Zoe trying to do her make-up whilst Max drove the car. Zoe managed to stab herself a few times before arriving at the place where Max stopped the car and started running.

Zoe shuffled herself over to the drivers seat and drove off, eventually arriving in the car park with a few minutes to spare. She strolled into the ED and saw Connie, Connie smiled at her and Zoe smiled back before starting walk into her office.

Max ran in, completely out of breath and Zoe turned around, laughing with the rest of the department at Max's dramatic entrance. He leant down breathing heavily, and then glanced up at the clock. 7:59, one minute early.

'Yes!' Max shouted. The rest of the department burst out laughing, even Connie smiled.

'Max why are you so nearly late?' Robyn asked

'Oh I expect it's his new girlfriend keeping him busy!' Lofty shouted so the rest of the department could hear. Max smirked and sauntered of into the staff room to put away his bag. 


	13. Chapter 13

Fuel explosion

**Hi everyone, thank you to those who reviewed, especially EllieMaeve, who left a great review about a zombie apocalypse- very random... please leave any suggestions, and carry on reviewing.**

**Issy xx **

All day Zoe couldn't wait to get home, she was having a tough day. So far she had already had a death, not that they were her fault, there was nothing else she could've done to save them. At least now they were quite quiet.

The red phone rang. Most of the staff were on a break or in the staff room, so Zoe walked out and picked it up.

'Hello, it's Dixie.'

'Heya Dixie, it's Zoe'

'Hi, we have an upturned lorry at the side of the motorway, do you think you could send a doctor and a nurse?'

'Yep sure, meet you at the entrance in 5'

Zoe shouted to the rest of the team, who leapt up and got ready for minors in cubicles and the serious patients in resus.

Zoe decided that she would go as doctor and asked Robyn if she would come as the nurse. Robyn agreed and they both went and jumped into their green boiler suits. Max saw her put away her clothes in her locker.

'Zoe, be careful. Robyn, please look after her?'

Robyn smiled and told Max she would. They both headed out to the entrance where Dixie and Iain were waiting next to the ambulance. They put on the blue lights and got to the scene, a few injured car passengers and drivers, but the main problem was the lorry driver, who was trapped inside the lorry.

'Dixie! I'm gonna need to get in here to rescue the driver! Can you be in hand to assist?' Zoe called out to Dixie who was at that moment helping Iain.

'Sure Zoe, just coming!' Dixie ran over with a spinal board and neck brace ready for the lorry driver. Zoe took a deep breath before climbing into the lorry through the window.

'Hello, I'm Zoe, I'm a doctor, can you hear me?' Zoe called to the man. The man murmured in response.

'Can you tell me your name?'

'R-r-rob' Zoe managed to make out. Zoe called out to Dixie the information she had gathered and his condition.

She used the spinal board to scoop him up and with the help of the fire crew, managed to get him out of the smashed window to the side of him.

Just as Zoe was climbing through the window, she heard a giant bang, as the fuel tank in the lorry exploded, and all she saw was black.

Dixie slammed through the doors to resus,

'Hi Connie, this is Zoe Hanna, 40, involved in a fuel explosion, deep burns to her hands and face, unconcious since the accident, her BP is one hundred and thirty over eighty, sats are at ninety four percent, resps twenty, KOed at the scene.

The staff were shocked to see who it was and Robyn had already rung Max. As Zoe was brought in, Max ran past reception and looked through the window to where Zoe was lying. Robyn saw him, and took him to the relatives room, where she pulled him into a hug, and told him that Zoe would be alright.

Robyn was right, and about ten minutes later, Zoe woke up and found Connie treating her. Connie reassured her that she was fine, it was just the burns she was worried about.

'Where's Max?' Zoe asked

'He's just waiting in the relatives room, he's been worried sick, I'll go get him for you if you want.'

'Yes please'

Connie walked out if the small side room that Zoe was occupying and fetched Max. The rest of the staff still didn't know about them, and Max knew that Zoe wanted it to stay that way. As soon as Connie said he could see her, he was so relieved to know she was Ok.

Max walked into the room.

'What are we going to do with you, eh Spider-Man?' Max joked

He walked over to the bed and pulled Zoe in for a kiss. None of the staff except Robyn was here to see this, much to Zoe's relief.

'Hey, do me a favour and pass me my notes? I wanna see how long I have to be cooped up in this bed for.'

Max smiled and handed Zoe the brown folder sitting at the end of Zoe's bed. She leafed through them and looked towards the end, where there was a part about her staying in for at least a night. Zoe sighed. She hated being in hospital, she lived for being a doctor, but hated being a patient. Max noticed her sigh and looked himself.

'Come on Zo, it's just a night! Then you can come home with me!' Zoe smiled. Connie walked in and asked Robyn to dress the burns. They would start to heal in the next 24 hours, so they should be nearly healed over in the next week. Robyn got out some dressings and started to properly clean the burns Zoe winced a bit at the sting and Max squeezed her hand.

Later on, all the staff came to pay Zoe a visit and give her cards and some chocolates, which Zoe was especially pleased with. Max had gone home to get her things and there was nobody left so Zoe decided to have a sleep. She drifted off and dreamt about being with Max. 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm ready

**Hi everyone,**

**After this chapter, I'm going to do something a bit different from after chapter 15, all will be explained in the next chapter. hope you all enjoy! please leave a review, and any suggestions as I am running out of ideas!**

**Issy xx **

Zoe woke up with Max next to her. He was holding her hand and staring into her eyes.

'Morning! You slept from around five yesterday to now! You must have been tired!'

Zoe glanced at the clock, it read 9:14. She stretched out her arms, and sighed, she had only woken up two minutes ago and she was already bored. Connie walked in and saw Zoe was awake

'You can go home this evening, if you want, I've given Max time off to look after you, you're not coming to work for at least a week.' Connie looked at Zoe in a serious way, knowing that she probably wouldn't want to be off work for more than a day if she wasn't doing anything exciting.

Zoe sighed and nodded her head, Connie always got her way, but this time she knew it was for the best.

The day passed quickly for Zoe as she had lots of visitors, many of them who would sit by her bed for a while and chat. At the end of the day, Max came in, Connie was with Zoe, laughing. It was a strange sight, because not so long ago they hated each other. Connie turned around and told Max that Zoe was fit to go home.

Connie left them to it and went to sign the papers to discharge Zoe. Max went to close the blinds so Zoe could get changed out of her hospital gown. Zoe got changed and gathered her things. She sat down on the bed with Max to wait for Connie.

Zoe took a deep breath before speaking:

'Thank you Max, for looking after me, I think you deserve an award for being so nice to me! So I wanted to tell you I'm ready. I'm ready to tell people about us.'

Max looked shocked  
>'Really? That's great news Zoe! When do you want to tell them?'<p>

'Well whenever you want really, I'm happy with now really, you can tell them in whatever way you want.' Zoe smiled at Max, knowing he'd probably make a huge deal out of it.

Connie walked back in and found two very happy people sitting on the bed.

'Why are you so happy?' She asked

'Zoe wants me to tell people about us' Max replied.

'Oh! That's really exciting! Shall I tell everyone that Max has something to tell everyone and gather everyone on reception?'

'Thank you Connie that would be great' Zoe smiled at her new friend.

Connie walked out the room with Zoe and into reception. Everyone cheered when they saw Zoe.

'Ok everyone, let's welcome Zoe back!' The staff cheered and gathered round. 'Now there is also a bit of news from Max that he wants to tell you about' the staff murmured in confusion as Max stepped out from behind Connie. Connie shuffled back with Zoe into the crowd of staff so Max could make his announcement.

'Ok, so as you all know, I have been dating a lovely lady recently, well, for quite a long time, anyway, I wanted you to all meet her.' The staff looked at each other in excitement. Robyn smiled to herself, and took a glance at Zoe. She was a great actor and was acting excited like the others.

'The problem is,' Max continued, 'you've already met her, because my mystery woman, is standing amongst you.' Everyone looked around, trying to figure out who it was. Most people looked at Rita first, but she held her hands up and said it wasn't her. Everyone was confused.

'So, I'm guessing you all have no idea who it is... Well, I've got a little competition for you. First one to guess who it is gets a free drink in the pub!' Cal whooped, but no one else did, so he went red with embarrassment. Max sniggered and carried on.

'So, whoever calls out first, wins. But I will give you some clues.  
>Ehem<p>

1st clue: she must have very sore feet.' There was some murmuring, but eventually Cal called out.

'She wears heels?' Max nodded and everybody looked around, first at Connie, then at Zoe, then at Louise, who wore heels, but not very tall ones. They were really confused, Connie and Zoe wouldn't normally go for Max, as they were doctors, and Louise always seemed to dislike Max.

'2nd clue: she's a doctor' the crowd of staff gasped at the last comment. How did Max, a porter, manage to get a doctor! It was unreal, especially as Max was a master at flings, and could never keep a girlfriend for long. So it was narrowed down. To Zoe or Connie. Both extremely unrealistic. Everyone was still unsure to who it was, so Max gave them another clue.

'3rd clue: she loves doughnuts.' Everyone suddenly spun round to face Zoe, who was grinning, they had finally told everyone.

'ZOE!' Cal shouted at the top of his voice.

'You, my friend, have won yourself a drink!' Max smiled at Cal.

'Wait, this is for real?' Noel asked, shocked.

'Yep, all true, promise' Max said, smiling.

'Prove it' Cal said smugly. Max went over to Zoe, kissed her in front of the whole ED, then picked her up in his arms like a baby, and walked out of the ED, everyone staring out after them.


	15. Chapter 15

Let's get away

**Hi everyone, **

**So this chapter and the next, maybe more, might not really be focused on the ED but on Max and Zoe going away, comment to tell me if I should carry this on, or cut it a few chapters short, please suggest anything you would like to see as well. This is gong to be set in Saint Tropez, where I went on holiday last summer, so if you have no idea what it is like, jus search it up on the internet, it is beautiful! also, I know it wouldn't be very hot there at this time of year, but I just going to pretend it is...**

**Issy xx**

As Max pulled out of the ED, Zoe started talking

'Max, I was wondering, do you want to go away for a week or two? Seeing as you know I'll be bored at home'

'Yeah! Where do you wanna go? Far or near?'

'Well, I want some sun, maybe South France? Not too far away, and Saint Tropez is really glam.' Zoe smiled and Max nodded his head in approval.

'Sounds great when do you wanna leave?' Max questioned

'As soon as possible, maybe tomorrow? It'll take me some time to pack' Max laughed

'Sure, you book some tickets when we get home, I need to go shopping.'

'What for?' Zoe asked

'Well, have you ever seen me in any summery clothes that are vaguely smart?' Zoe smiled and said it would be fine.

They got home and Max let Zoe out of the car so she could go inside. Then he left to go to the shops.

Zoe went inside and found the biggest suitcase she had. Then she started packing.

-shorts  
>-tops<br>-dresses  
>-smart things for nights out<br>-swimming things  
>-makeup<br>-hair things (straighteners etc...)  
>-towels<br>And many other small things.

Now she needed to book the flights. Connie had said she needed at least a week off, but Zoe fancied 10 days, so she thought that Connie would just have to do without a doctor for the extra days.

She logged onto the website, and booked a flight. The flight was due to take 2 hours, but even though it was a short flight, Zoe just couldn't resist but to book a first class flight. It wasn't that much more expensive, and it gave you much more than just standard economy. She pressed the print button, and the printer printed a sheet with the details of the flight and the receipt to show she had bought the tickets.

A few hours later, Max returned carrying some large bags, and arrived just as Zoe was trying to pack all her clothes into the suitcase, without crumpling them.

'Booked the flights?' He asked

'Yep, all done, you just need to pack now'

'Yeah but that won't take long' Max replied, emptying the carrier bags onto the bed, but leaving one unopened. Finally, he reached down to grab it, and Zoe looked down, curious as to what was inside. Max pulled out a silver sequinned dress, that looked like it must have cost a fortune. It gleamed under the light from the nearby lamp as Max held it up.

'I bought you a holiday present, do you like it?' Max asked, worried as to what Zoe would think of his choice.

'Max, I love it! Thank you! We'll have to go out so I can wear it.' Zoe smiled and pulled Max in for a kiss.

The next few hours were spent packing, late into the evening, they had to get up early the next morning, and didn't want to miss their flight. The flight was at 9 am, but the latest time you could arrive at the airport for that flight was 7 am. This meant they had to leave at 6:30 so they would have enough time to get a taxi to drive them there. Eventually they both finished packing and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Queue skipping

**Hi everybody, thank you for all the reviews, you all said you would like me to carry on with the holiday, so it will feature in the next few chapters. Did you all watch Casualty? it was a great episode but no Zoe and Max :(. hope you all enjoy, please leave a review to say what you think!**

**Issy xx**

The alarm beeped, Max stirred and turned to look at the clock, 5:30am. He groaned and turned back into the pillow. Then turning to look at Zoe. He smiled as he watched her sleep, she never woke up to her alarm, so he acted as one. He pushed a strand of stray hair back behind her ear, he remembered the first time he did this to her, when she had to hide under the covers when Robyn arrived, and had to wear trainers for the rest of the day, so as she didn't give away that it was her shoes on the bedroom floor. She stirred and stretched out her arms. Max pulled the covers off, sending a wave of cold air onto Zoe, who wasn't properly awake yet.

'Max!' Zoe squealed, pulling them back on top of her.

'It's the only way to wake you at this time!' Max teased her. 'It's still dark outside, you would never be up this early normally.'

Zoe groaned as she got up of the bed, she hated getting out of the warm bed. She fumbled about inside her wardrobe, finally finding something that she wanted to wear. Max glanced over and saw what she was holding,

'Zoe! You can't wear a dress and heels on an aeroplane! You will be forever moaning about your sore feet, and you know it' Max gave her a look and she finally put the dress and heels back into the wardrobe, and reaching out for her jeans. She put on the jeans and found a hoodie. Max was right, it was uncomfortable to travel in a dress.

They eventually left the house just after 6:30, Zoe insisting that she straighten her hair, AND put lots of makeup on, even though Max told her she was beautiful as she was.

'Zoe, are you coming?' Max called from outside where the taxi was waiting in the driveway.

Zoe staggered out of the door, trying to get her gigantic suitcase and one of about ten designer handbags. She succeeded and pulled the door shut behind her and locked it. Max ran up the steps and pulled Zoe's suitcase for her.

'Thanks' Zoe smiled at him. Max hauled the suitcase into the boot of the taxi along with his, which was about half the size. They clambered in and shut the door, then the taxi drove out of the electric gates.

The taxi pulled up outside the airport, and they both clambered out, Max finding a trolley to put the heavy bags on. They made their way inside, and through to security.

Zoe was very put out to find she had to be searched after the archway beeped at her as she passed through it. It turned out it was just her belt, which she had forgotten to take off. Max was even more put out when the good looking security guard had to feel around her to make sure there wasn't anything dangerous in her pockets or down her jeans.

Eventually they got to the waiting area next to the gates, and had to wait for about an hour before the gate was opened to get on the plane. Zoe dragged Max along to go and find some perfume, and after that, they both went to a posh chocolate shop and bought some chocolate to eat on the plane.

Soon enough, the hour was up, and they both made their way to the gate, and much to Max's dismay, there was a huge queue to get to the desk where somebody checked your passports. Although, Zoe wasn't fussed, because buying first class tickets only meant one thing in this situation, queue skipping!

'This way for speedy boarding!' A woman called out. Zoe pulled Max towards the desk.

'Zoe! We can't go on speedy boarding! We have to wait in the queue like everyone else!'

'Well, not when you're flying first class' Max grinned and followed Zoe to the desk, where somebody checked their tickets and passports, then directed them towards the tunnel that led onto the plane. The tunnel split into two halfway down. To the end of the plane was economy, and to the right, near to the front, was first class, Zoe pushed her sunglasses onto the top of her head and turned the corner, and boarded the plane.

They passed a flight attendant, and went to find their seats.

The seats were massive! They had their own little room, with two huge seats inside. They were huge leather ones, with big TVs facing them, even though it was a short flight. There were only about 10 seats in the whole of first class, and Zoe had made sure that she and Max were together. They sat down, and some others filled the rooms behind and in front of them. Soon they were ready for take off.

The plane sped down the runway, and rose off the runway, Max squeezed Zoe's hand and closed his eyes, he hadn't been on a plane in ages, at least not since he was at school, he didn't have the money or the time, now he was sitting in his own room on an aeroplane, in first class, next to the love of his life. This seemed unreal. As soon as the plane straightened out, they took off their belts and settled down for the journey.


	17. Chapter 17

Saint Tropez

**Hi everyone! Thank you for reviewing, I love to read them, please carry on! hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Issy xx**

'Can I get you anything to drink?' An air hostess appeared at the doorway if the room, pushing a trolley.

'Mmm, champagne?' Zoe asked Max.

'Yeah, go on, I fancy something bubbly!' Max said.

The air hostess nodded and brought out a big bottle and two glasses, she poured two and handed one to each of them. They both thanked her and she left the room. Max leant over and kissed Zoe.

'Thank you, for being with me, I never thought we would be back together again, especially when you left. Oh, and thank you for the trip, I know that I did contribute a bit towards it but you paid for most of it, including this.' Zoe smiled and gave him another kiss.

'You're welcome! I haven't been away for ages, well I don't think it was since I was clinical lead anyway. But I guess now that Connie has taken over, I have more time to enjoy life, that includes being with you.' Max smiled, he never thought on that day he get Zoe that he would one day be her boyfriend. 'Oh, and Max, I'm going to merge our bank accounts so that you can share my earnings, it seems fair, you know how you looked after me.' Zoe pointed to the scars on her face that were becoming smaller everyday.

'Thats ok, it was the least that I could do, you had to put up with being in a hospital bed for a long time!' Zoe smiled, and downed the rest of the champagne in her glass.

There was about an hour left, so they decided to watch a film, they picked out a romantic one that they had never heard of, and ended up kissing at the end if the film, breaking apart just as the film ended and an air hostess came in.

'Seat belts on please, we're getting ready to land.' She exited the room when she saw then both click their seat belts into place.

The plane dipped it's head and went straight for he runway, it was a bit of a bumpy landing, but that was to be expected of the small airport. Max grabbed Zoe's hand as they hit the ground, and throughout the landing seemed very pale.

The got off the plane and walked towards the area where you pick up your baggage off the conveyor belt. They picked the two bags up easily, as it was a small plane and not too many people collecting. Then they headed outside to where there was a taxi waiting to take them to Saint Tropez. They hopped in, and Zoe, seeing as she spoke a bit of French, told h she wanted to go to the boat that took them across to Saint Tropez. Max was surprised to hear that Zoe took French GCSE and Zoe just smiled and said she had a lot of secrets about herself that he didn't know. Like, she told him, that she used to be a real party animal, always out clubbing and drinking, although she had a bit of a tighter hold on herself now. Max laughed at the last bit.

'You do not have a tight hold on your drinking habits!' He laughed at her.

'Yes I do Mr Walker! I used to be in the pub every evening, drinking, whether it was shots, wine, or other alcohol, it was never anything soft!' She prodded him and he laughed again.

'So apart from knowing how to sing Hey Jude in Spanish is there anything about you that I don't know that I may find interesting?' Zoe asked.

'Well... I have an evil stepsister!' Max laughed and Zoe playfully punched him, giggling at the same time.

Eventually they arrived at the boat. It was a ferry, used for transporting people from Port Grimaud, to Saint Tropez, where they were going. One day they would come back and explore Port Grimaud, but it was getting late, nearly 7pm, and the last ferry was about to go.

They got on just in time, and walked up to the top of the boat, there was only two other people, an elderly couple on their holidays, but nobody else, it was getting colder and out on the water it was windy, so most had chosen to go underneath. Zoe sighed at the beautiful sight of the hills around them, and the sandy beaches at the bottom. Across from her, she could see the boats that were docked to the huge maze of platforms floating on the water. She got out her phone, and went over to the couple who were sitting near to the front of the boat.

'Excuse me?' She asked 'would you mind taking a picture of myself and Max?'

The lady looked at her and smiled,

'Of course! It's a lovely view, with all the lights turning in in the background!' She took the phone off Zoe, and Max pulled Zoe to the front of the boat and put his arm around her. They both smiled and the lady took the picture. She have the phone back and Zoe and Max went to sit down.

Zoe looked at the picture. She was looking not her best, but the best she had looked in ages, relaxed and happy, just as she should be, but obviously not how she had been for a while. It was a lovely picture, Max thought zoe looked amazing, she wasn't wearing too much makeup and her hair looked windswept. They say on the cold metal bench on the top of the boat and looked at the view.

'Zo, where are we staying?' Max asked, just remembering that she hadn't mentioned this yet.

'Ahhh, well, you'll just have to wait and see, I promise it's really nice, I made sure of it!

Finally the boat made it into Saint Tropez and they both got off, thanking the captain as they passed him.

Then they walked down the side of all the docked boats to where they were staying.


	18. Chapter 18

Crazy race

**hi everyone, sorry the update is a bit later than usual, I had to revise for a maths test :(. hope you all enjoy the chapter! thank you to the guest who suggested that Lofty should pop up during the holiday, I will try my best to do that but I'm not quite sure how that might work... I will definitely do a bit more of him later on, when they get home though!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe led Max down the walkways of the harbour, Max was very confused, there were no hotels for ages around here. Then Zoe stopped,

'Here it is, the place where we'll be staying for 10 days!'

In front of them was a huge white yacht! It wasn't gigantic, but it was beautiful, sleek, with blue stripes running down both sides. At the front was what looked like a sunbathing area, and you could go under deck as well, where, Max presumed was where they would sleep.

'Zo! This is amazing! Are we here all by ourselves?'

'Yep! Our own private yacht! We can even ask one of the captains from the company that rents these boats out if they could take us out sailing! Or use the jet ski on the back.' Zoe pointed out the black jet ski tied to the back of the boat.

'Really? What else are we going to do whilst we're here?' Max asked

'Well, there are lots of leaflets around, I thought we could choose somewhere?' Zoe said, sounding excited at the thought.

They both stepped onto the wooden walkway that led to the boat, Zoe gripping the metal bars, a bit afraid of falling, the water was pitch black at this time of night, all you could see of it was the light from the windows casting glimmers across the water. They stepped on to the boat, and into the kitchen area that was level with the walkway, there was some stairs leading to an upstairs, just the controls for the boat, and there was also a downstairs. They both had a look around the nice kitchen which had some big glass windows that were lined with big squashy window seats, cream like the sun beds outside on the front of the boat.

Then they walked down the small stairway to the downstairs area. There was a small door right in front of them, and then a small narrow corridor about the length of five metres, that led down to another door. They went into the door right in front of them to reveal cream coloured walls with a wooden bed in the middle, cream coloured sheets covering the duvet. There were two wooden bedside tables either side of the bed, matching the bed frame.

'Zo! It's lovely! How did you find it?'

'Well I searched on the internet, luxury yachts in Saint Tropez, and it came up with this' Max laughed,

'Typical Zoe, always goes for the expensive option'

'Well, I like to stay in luxury, you know!' Zoe replied grinning.

Max laughed and pulled Zoe down on the bed, kissing her as he went.

'Easy tiger, we haven't even gotten ready for bed! It's getting late! Come on, let's go look at the other room, I think it's the bathroom.' Zoe said, pulling away from Max's embrace.

Zoe walked out of the bedroom and down the corridor, Max not far behind, looking like a sad puppy. Zoe looked round and gave him a kiss, which seemed to perk him up a bit. Zoe pushed the door open and inside was a white marble bathroom, with a relatively big shower, a toilet and quite a big sink, with some very expensive soap on a blue soap dish. The main colours seemed to be blue and white, like the boat.

After getting ready for bed, Max finally managed to pull Zoe onto the bed.

Zoe woke, the sun was shining through the curtains, Zoe was curled up in Max's arms, she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. Max started to stir, and Zoe looked into his eyes as they opened and he smiled as he saw Zoe in his arms. He kissed her, then swung his legs out of bed, and got up.

'So, where are we going today, Dr Hanna?' He asked, smiling.

'Out of work Zoe is fine Max, I got this here booklet, I thought we could go here?' Zoe sat up and reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the leaflet that she had picked up at the airport. She handed it to Max.

'AQUALAND! Yes! I really wanna go here!' The leaflet said the aqua land was situated in Saint Maxime, about a half an hour trip from the yacht. Max immediately pulled Zoe from under the covers. Zoe squealed, she was completely naked, and the curtains had a slight crack in them where the two met, so anyone could see inside. She quickly leapt back under the covers and Max went to draw them completely, sighing as he did so.

'Zo, it's 8:00, nobody is going to be peering through the windows at this time. Come on! Aqua land opens at 10:00, we haven't got long to get there!'Zoe smiled and got up, going to her bag to fetch some makeup. As she pulled the pouch from her bag, Max snatched it off her.

'Hey hey, no pandas allowed at aqua land!' He said smirking.

'Do you really think I but the mascara that's not waterproof?'

'Well I have no idea, but you're not wearing makeup to a water park, no one is there to judge how well you've done your eyeshadow, or what colour your lipstick is.'

'Fine, bit can I please get out my bikini?' Max stepped aside and Zoe leant down to get it.

Eventually they were both ready. Zoe wore a pink sundress over her bikini, with big tortoiseshell sunglasses. Max, on the other hand, was wearing some green trunks, and a white T-shirt on the top, with some old sunglasses he'd found. They walked out of the yacht, and closed off the walkway. Then they went over to wait for a ferry, which would afterwards lead them to a taxi.

They got there just as it turned 10, and Max strolled over to the queue. They managed to get some tickets, and a wristband which meant the y didn't have to queue for very long, and made their way through tot the lockers, in which Zoe placed her handbag and put some sun cream on both her and Max. She took off her sundress, and they made their way towards the slides...

The first ones they went to was the crazy race slides. There were four slides all in a row. They were right next to each other, and you could race down them. Max whooped when they got to the slide, and Zoe rolled her eyes. They both got in their starting positions and them the lifeguard blew her whistle and the race was on...

Max pulled himself under the bar and onto his tummy, Zoe however, started standing and jumped onto her belly, they were both neck and neck, spraying each other as they went down. Max gave himself a push and propelled himself down to the bottom, where Zoe arrived a few seconds later, her hair dripping. They both laughed and Zoe pointed at her hair.

'You will pay for this mess Mr Walker.' She joked.

'How is an ice cream?'

'Mmm, great, early morning sugar, yes please!'

Max led the way over to the stall selling ice cream and then they started to choose. Max chose Oreo ice cram in the end, and Zoe chose lemon sorbet, then they both went to sit down and enjoy their morning ice cream.


	19. Chapter 19

Excitement

**Hi everyone, so first of all I have apologise for not updating yesterday, it was very busy, and I hadn't quite finished the chapter. I also have to apologise for not being able to update at the weekend, I am going up to London and will have no access to a computer, I will try to update on Sunday evening though. Another apology... sorry this chapter is so short, I will make the next one longer I promise :). At least there is good news that Zoe and Max get back together on the 7th Feb! Thank you for reviewing, please carry on! Hope you enjoy.**

**Issy xx**

Zoe and Max sat on two sun chairs and are their ice creams, the first one since they arrived. They smiled at each other and gave the other some of their ice cream, even though Max didn't really like lemon, he really liked Zoe's ice cream.

Next they went to the big slides... There was three of them, one purple one that went straight down, a black one that went straight down, but with a loop in it. The third one was blue and had a huge basin near the bottom, you came out of a small shoot and were flung around the bowl, until you dropped out the hole in the middle. They both decide that they should go there, and have a turn on all of the three. Seeing as they had VIP bands, they got to the front of the queue in no time, and Max went down the black slide, the one with the loop in it. Next, Zoe went down. It was pitch black, and she heard a whooshing noise in her ears, and all of a sudden she was propelled into the pool of water at the bottom. There, she found a grinning Max awaiting her arrival.

'Fun?' Max asked grinning at Zoe's shocked expression.

'Actually it kinda was in a weird sort of way! Scary, but fun' Zoe smiled at Max,

'How about you? Enjoyed it?'

'Oh yeah, it was amazing, just like you! But not in the same way, you are much more beautiful than a water slide' Zoe laughed and Max laughed with her. They managed to get around all of the rest of the slides, but the last one they hadn't done was the blue slide, with the big basin.

They climbed the tower that led to the slide, they felt the wind, of on their wet skin, and the warm sun beating down on their quickly drying hair, Zoe was very put out, as her hair was going quite frizzy, and she had no makeup on. She thought that she looked a mess but Max told her she looked beautiful.

As they got to the top, Zoe started shaking, so Max held her hand in his and gave her a hug, then he stepped forward out of the queue, a huge smile on his face, the excitement of a water slide in front of him.

Then he pulled himself under the metal bar and disappeared from sight.

Next up was Zoe, nervously she stepped forward, and placed her hands on the warm metal, her palms were sweaty, she took a deep breath, and pulled herself under the bar.

She saw blue in front of her, that suddenly turned into daylight, and she shot out of the slide and into the basin, she whirled round and round, screaming as she went. Then she felt nothing beneath her and she fell, tumbling into the plunge pool underneath her. She kicked her way to the top and saw Max's face in front of her. He reached out a hand and pulled her up. When she got out, Max started laughing, and Zoe laughed as well.

'I could hear you screaming a mile off!'

'Well, it was quite scary!' Max smiled, it was nearly closing time, time to go home. Once they had collected their belongings, they headed out of the park, they couldn't believe the time, 5:30 already!

As there was no food in the cupboards, they decided to go out for a romantic meal. First though, they had promised Robyn that they would FaceTime her. So they made their way back to the yacht. 


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour to you!

**Hi everyone! Last update until Monday, or if I have time then Sunday... Thank you to those who reviewed, I love reading them so please carry on! I have tried to include some of the ED in this chapter but I couldn't put in everyone. **

Zoe led the way into the boat, kicking off her sandals next to the door, she was shattered,

'Max, I'm so tired, shall we leave the meal until tomorrow and go get a takeaway pizza?' Max looked at her, and then nodded,

'To be honest Zo, I'm tired as well, good idea, shall I go?' Zoe looked at the door, she knew she should but she couldn't quite bring herself to get up. Max smiled, went over to her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her he'd be back soon.

After about 20 minutes, Max came back, bearing a rather large box, inside was a big pizza, covered in various toppings.

'I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got loads?' Max told Zoe when she looked at him weirdly.

'Do you know what, I would've done the same, good choice!'

They both snuggled on the sofa, sharing the pizza, occasionally sharing a kiss. Eventually it got to be around 10, and Zoe got up from the sofa and dragged Max to bed with her, there she undressed and slipped into bed, closely followed by Max, just as she leant in to kiss him, she remembered, they had to call Robyn.

'Shoot, we have to call Robyn' Zoe said pulling back and switching the light on, she went to go and put some clothes on, but Max pulled her back,

'It's now or never, or should I say, Robyn sees you out of bed naked, or in bed under the covers.' Max smirked and Zoe sighed, and got back into bed, while Max pulled the iPad Zoe had insisted on taking just to FaceTime on.

The iPad rung for a while until eventually, Robyn's face appeared in what looked like the staff room.

'Hi Robyn!' Max said.

'Bonjour to you!' Robyn said back. 'Uhh, I'm at work as you can see, and there were a few others who wanted to see you...' Robyn turned around and behind her stood nearly the whole ED, except for Zoe and Max.

'Oh god. Now the whole department can see me in bed' Zoe hissed at Max. Everyone sniggered and Zoe went red, she hadn't meant to say that out loud. Lofty popped up in front of Robyn.

'Hi mate! How are you?'

'I'm good, you know just chilling in a bed with my ex boss' The whole ED broke out in fits of the giggles, and Zoe went bright red.

'I've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with a consultant...' Noel stated.

'Is it that, or just that you would like to?' Cal piped up.

'You can talk!' Lofty shouted. Everyone laughed, and Cal went a shade of pink.

'Well, there's nothing wrong with being in love with the beautiful Mrs B here.' Connie turned around to give Cal an annoyed glare, to which cal went a deeper shade of red.

'Uhhh, Max, you've got a little something on your cheek' Robyn told Max. On Max's cheek was a huge outline of a pair of lips, most probably from the recent kiss Zoe had planted on Max's cheek. Everyone laughed while Max hastily rubbed it off his face.

'Never washing my cheek again!' Max joked.

'If that is true, you will never get another kiss from me!' Zoe said loud enough so everyone could hear.

They chatted for a while until Dixie called into the ED to say there had been an RTC and they needed to be ready for incoming patients. Everyone said their goodbyes, but Connie told Robyn she could stay and chat for a bit longer.

'So, what gossip have we missed?' Zoe asked smiling.

'Well, main story is that Cal and Taylor aren't together anymore, so he's hitting on Connie all the time.

'Ahh, that's sad, but funny, as soon as Cal gets dumped, the flirting begins!' Max said laughing.

'So, I'm is there any reason why you two don't have any clothes on?' Robyn asked, 'or do I not want to know?'

'Don't want to know!' Both Zoe and Max answered at the same time. Robyn pulled a face and looked over her shoulder to where lofty was beckoning her.

'Gotta go! Hope you're having a lovely time!' Zoe and Max nodded their heads. 'Please call again, for you dose of the ED gossip! You know I have to share it with you!'

'Bye Robyn! Call you soon, bye!' And with that, Zoe ended the call, and after placing the iPad on the table, rolled back onto Max.

The next morning Zoe woke up and saw Max staring at her.

'How long have you been looking at me for?' Zoe asked.

'Hmm, maybe 15, 20 minutes? You're just so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you!'

'Well I'll let you off for that.' Zoe answered smiling, before swinging her legs off the bed and heading for the shower.

As Zoe felt the water cover her skin, she heard the door click open, and then close. She turned around and saw Max grinning at her,

'What? Do you really want to come in with me? There isn't much room'

'Of course I do, anyway, if we are really close together there will be lots of room!' Zoe sniggered and stepped into the shower, Max followed pressing himself against her.

After spending a very long time in there, they got out and got ready for the day.


	21. Chapter 21

Not my hair!

**Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter, I am going to wrap up the holiday quite soon, but I have got a good chapter already written to upload tomorrow, that will probably be the last chapter in their holiday. Have you all watched the trailer for next week's Casualty? Its really good... And next week Zoe and Max will be back together! :) Please leave a review and comment any ideas that you would like me to try and do!**

**Issy xx**

'So m'lady, where are we going today?' Max asks

'Well, I thought we could do with a day at the beach? What do you think?' Max nodded his head and ran off downstairs to get a towel.

Eventually he came back and they left, arriving at a small and quiet sandy cove, one end covered in rocks that stretched out into the sea.

After making their way down the stone steps, Zoe and Max put their towels down on the sand. Zoe getting out her sunnies and lying down, Max whooping and running towards the turquoise sea. Zoe looked up from where she was lying to see a wet Max running out of the sea.

'Oh God' she muttered as Max got closer towards her with what looked like a handful of water. She was right. Max threw the cool water all over Zoe, and she shrieked at the cold that hit her, she jumped up, discarding her sunglasses on the towel laid out next to Max's, and started running towards the sea, Max chasing her as she went. When they reached the sea, Zoe slowed down, and hesitantly put a foot into the cold water, shivering a bit.

'Come on! Don't be wimpy!' Max shouted at Zoe, he was waist deep in the sea, his hair drenched. Zoe laughed at the sight of Max standing there, hands on his hips. She dunked her hands into the water and pulled them up as quick as she could, sending a spray of salty water over Max.

'Ahhhggggh!' He shouted, at the same time as splashing her, the water falling on her head.

'Max! Not my hair!'

'Come on Zoe, we're on holiday! No one cares about your hair!' She looked at him for a second before running out until she was waist deep in cold water, and pulled herself and Max down under the waters, which when you thought about it, wasn't nearly as cold as the English seas. She gasped as she emerged, and saw Max smiling at her. Then she pulled him in for a salty kiss, before pulling them both under he water again.

When they both came up, Max spotted the rocks that stretched out from the sand to the deeper part of the sea, and pulled Zoe from he water onto the shore. Then, leading her up the rocks, took her towards the furthest point out towards the sea, to the end. He held her hand.

'On my count, jump.'

'What? No! It's way too high up here!'

'Zoe! It's only like 4 metres up! I'll hold your hand as we jump'

'Fine'

'Ok, on 1, 2, 3... JUMP!' Max shouted, and pushed himself off the rocks, pulling Zoe with him. They flew through the air before landing in the sea with a big splash. Zoe emerged from the water, she couldn't see Max anywhere.

'BOO!' Max shouted as he sprang up from underneath the water in front of her.

'Zoe screamed and put a hand on her chest.'

'Max! You scared the living daylight out of me!' Max laughed and swam over to the rock ledge, he climbed the few metres to the top of the rock, it was smooth on the top, almost like a rock a mermaid would lie on. After scrambling up, he reached out a hand and helped pull Zoe up. They sat in the top of the rock just talking for a while, before jumping back in the sea and swimming to the shore, where the towels were.

'Zo, shall I go get us some sandwiches or something?' Zoe sat on the sand and nodded.

'Can I have-'

'Nope, I'm choosing'

'Fine, here's some money' Zoe reached into her beach bag and pulled out a 10 euro note.

Max walked off and went to find something to eat. Meanwhile, Zoe stretched out on her towel, closed her eyes and put her sunnies on.

When Max came back bearing baguettes and drinks, he saw Zoe asleep on the towel. He looked down at the two bottles of orangina, and then to the bottle of water lying next to Zoe. Carefully he placed the food down, and picked up the bottle of water.

'ATISHOO!' Max faked a sneeze and "accidentally" poured most of the water onto Zoe's tummy. Zoe screamed and looked up to see Max laughing. She sighed and lay back on her elbows, Max walked around to face her. He handed her a baguette and she smiled at him.

'Thank you for waking me up. I really appreciate it.' She told him sarcastically.

'You're welcome.' He sat down next to her and they are their lunch, Brie and ham baguettes.

After eating, they decided to go and explore Saint Tropez, Zoe wanted to buy a dress for going out sometime in the holiday. Both of them gathered their things before walking back to the boat, Zoe refused to go around the town in a bikini and shorts, with her hair frizzy. They arrived back at the boat, Zoe going down to the bathroom to put on some makeup and change, whilst Max changed out of his wet trunks into a pair of shorts and a plain T-shirt. Once they were both ready, they exited the yacht and made their way into Saint Tropez.


	22. Chapter 22

Together, forever and never to part

**Hi everyone! Thank you to those who reviewed, here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**Please note that the poem in this chapter is written by my sister and edited by myself and therefore copyright to my sister, please do not use it anywhere else.**

**Issy xx**

After a night of shopping and eating in a very nice restaurant, Zoe and Max got home, collapsing into bed as they did so. It had been a lovely day, and they didn't want the holiday to end, there were only a few days left. Zoe fell asleep in Max's arms, and Max soon drifted off as well, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning they got up late, and Zoe went to sunbathe on the deck of the boat, whilst Max sat reading a magazine inside. He had never been one for the sun, the heat burned his relatively pale skin, whereas Zoe, who had darker skin, lay in the sun all day and hardly ever got burnt.

After having lunch, they left to go on a boat trip on a very expensive boat, on which were quite a few celebrities, the others on the boat were very finely dressed, so Zoe made sure she looked nice, and made Max wear a shirt. They boarded the boat, to see Cheryl Cole and Simon Cowell sitting at the front of the deck. Both Zoe and Max stopped in their tracks, they knew that there were celebrities on board, but Simon and Cheryl? Both of them were good friends from being on the xfactor together and they were just chatting and laughing like any other normal people.

Zoe and Max took their seats across the isle from them and the boat started to move forward. It went to port Grimaud, down and out into the sea and across the front of Saint Tropez, the night sky started to get darker and the lights turned on. You could see stars shining in the night sky.

As they slowed down a bit, Max pulled Zoe to the front of the boat, causing people to look at them strangely.

Cheryl smiled, she thought she knew what was going to happen. She took out her phone and pressed record.

Max coughed and started to recite:

'A million stars up in the sky,  
>One shines brighter I can't deny.<br>A love so precious, a love so true,  
>A love that comes from me to you.<br>The angels sing when you are near,  
>Within your arms I have no fear.<br>You always know what to say,  
>Just talking to you makes my day.<br>I love you with all my heart,  
>Together, forever and never to part.'<p>

Zoe looked shocked and Max carried on,

'I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Max knelt down on one knee, and opened a small black box, in which inside was a silver ring with a big diamond right in the middle. Around the edges, the silver was engraved with, "together, forever and never to part" just like in the poem.  
>'Zoe Hanna, will you marry me?'<p>

Zoe gasped and looked down at the ring.

'Yes! I love you too!' Zoe pulled Max in for a kiss, and then Max pulled back and slipped the ring onto Zoe's finger.

Cheryl smiled to herself and stopped recording. She shouted congratulations, at the top of her voice, and the rest of the group on the boat started to applaud. Max smiled at Zoe who smiled back, she couldn't believe it, she was getting married!

They went to sit down, and Cheryl got up and went over to where that were sitting, hand in hand.

'Congratulations! Just to let you know, I managed to get it all on camera, did you want me to email it to you or something?' Cheryl asked in her kind tone of voice.

'Really? Yes please! Although it might be easier to text the video to me.' Zoe said, getting out her phone.

The two exchanged numbers and Cheryl sent the video to Zoe. Zoe thanked her and she went back to sit with Simon.

As soon as they both got back to the yacht, they jumped into bed, but were interrupted by the sound of the iPad ringing.

Zoe reached over to the iPad which was lying on the floor charging, it was a request to face time, from Robyn. Zoe got up and turned on the lights, got back into bed and pressed the accept button.

The screen of the iPad was filled with Robyn's face, in what looked like reception.

'Hi Robyn! How are you and the department?' Zoe asked

'Ooh, we're great thanks, got an inspection coming up, but other than that, there's not much other news!'

'Ok, I will be back in a few days for the inspection but until then you will have to cope!'

'Oh, the inspection isn't until like two weeks away, don't worry about it! Anyway, we're not here to talk about the ED!' Zoe looked confused, and then Robyn placed her phone on the desk at reception and stepped back to reveal a huge banner saying "CONGRATULATIONS' the whole department got out party poppers and whooped.

'What? What is this for?' Max asked confused.

'For you! Congratulations on getting engaged!' Zoe exchanged a confused look with Max.

'How do you know?' Zoe asked.

'Its all over youtube! You on the boat! Cheryl Cole filmed it!'

'Zoe suddenly realised, she should be cross with Cheryl for putting it on the internet without her permission, but in a way, she was really excited that the whole world got to see the romantic proposal and how lucky she was.

'Really?! Well thank you! We have some wedding plans to sort out when we get home though I guess...' Zoe said to the whole of the department.

'Yes, we have some arrangements to make, involving some of you!' Max said secretively.

'Well, I'm really pleased for you both!' Robyn said, smiling. Zoe thanked her, and soon after, ended the call. After the iPad was flung on the floor, Zoe returned to what she was doing beforehand.

Tomorrow was their last day, they both wanted to enjoy it.


	23. Chapter 23

Arrangements

**Hi everyone, so sorry about this chapter, as it basically goes nowhere, but I didn't really have the time to write anything exiting and I thought a short chapter is better than no chapter!**

**Issy xx**

The next morning, Zoe woke with a smile on her face and looked down at her hand, on which sat a huge diamond ring. It was beautiful, Max must've spent ages buying it, not to mention how expensive it would've been.

Max stirred and looked down at Zoe. She was smiling, just how he thought she looked the most beautiful. He grabbed her hand and kissed the ring, causing Zoe's smile to become wider, she loved Max so much, she really couldn't imagine her life without him now.

'So we've got some arrangements to make' Zoe said.

'Like what? The wedding?'

'Yep, as we're in France we can't really do much, but I thought we could decide the guests?'

'Ok, let's make a list' Max decided.

Together, they came up with a list of guests they wanted there, it wasn't a big list, they only wanted a small wedding, but a nice one as well. On to the list of guests went:

Robyn  
>Lofty<br>Charlie  
>Tess<br>Connie and Grace  
>Rita<br>Louise  
>Noel<br>Honey  
>Big Mac<br>Dixie  
>Iain<br>Dylan  
>Linda<br>Zoe's parents  
>Max's step-mum<br>A few friends Zoe had from medical school  
>A few of Max's good friends from school<p>

At the bottom of the list, in small handwriting, Zoe put:  
>?Nick Jordan<br>Max looked over and saw what she was writing.

'Zo, do you really want him there?'

'I dunno, he was a good friend, maybe I should just let him know, he's in America anyway.'

'Good idea, send him an email or a letter or something.'

They got the guest list sorted, and went on to the more important guests,

Best man: Lofty  
>Head bridesmaid: Tess<br>Bridesmaids: Tess, Robyn, Linda.

Zoe looked at Max,

'What about Connie? Should she be one of my bridesmaids?'

'Hmmm, she really wasn't very nice to you when she got here, but I guess you are kinda friends, leave it, and sleep on it'

'Ok'

Zoe got out some paper and started doodling, a wedding dress with her in it, a bouquet of flowers, and her and Max standing together kissing in the church.

'Nice drawings' Max told her.

'I've always dreamt of a big and glamorous wedding, I never thought it would happen, until I met you.'

Max smiled and pulled Zoe in close for a kiss. They got out of bed, ready for their last day. Zoe was enjoying her time off doing paperwork, Max was enjoying being with Zoe.

'So what's in store for our last day?' Max asked.

'Well, you'll just have to wait and see...' Zoe said secretively.


	24. Chapter 24

Beach BBQ

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter, please review and leave suggestions as to what you would like to happen next, I have some ideas, but not very many and they're not very good...**

**Issy xx**

Zoe took Max by the hand and led him out of the boat, Max had no idea where they were going, but Zoe did, it was her surprise to him to celebrate their last day. She led him down the beach, past all the people sunbathing, and down to the quieter end of the beach, they turned around a corner, and behind a big rock, where the whole of the department were standing waiting with their congratulations banner held up.

As they turned the corner, everyone let out a big cheer that put a smile on both Zoe and Max's faces. Robyn and Lofty ran forward and hugged the two of them, Robyn squealing as she did.

Zoe looked up, it surprised her that all of the department were here, she asked Robyn to arrange for some of them to come out, the travel fees paid for by Zoe, but she hadn't expected so many of them would've come, even Connie was standing at the back. As Zoe looked her direction, Zoe realised that Connie actually looked sad, although she was smiling, her eyes showed sad emotions, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Zoe excused herself and went over to Connie. She pulled her over and away from the crowd,

'Connie are you ok?' Zoe asked.

'Yes, what makes you say that?' Connie replied icily.

'You just looked a bit down.' Zoe said confused at the iciness in Connie's tone.

Connie stepped away from Zoe and back towards the crowd, and went over to talk to Dylan. Zoe was confused, something must've happened whilst she was away, and Connie wasn't going to tell her.

'Tess, what's up with Connie? Did something happen whilst she was away?' Tess looked at Zoe, then suddenly realised that what Zoe had missed.

'Oh, I completely forgot! This didn't come from me, but Grace has moved to America to live with her dad, Connie was distraught.'

'Oh! That's really sad news, no wonder Connie was down, I'll go make sure she's ok later, she's probably fed up with me asking questions at the moment.'

Just at that point, Lofty called out that the barbecues were ready. Zoe looked around and saw about 8 disposable barbecues all lined up over by Lofty. They all had sizzling meat and vegetables on the top, she went and found Max and together they went over to the barbecues and seeing as they were celebrating them, Zoe and Max got to get first pick at the food.

Zoe chose her food, and waited until Max had his as well, then they went over to where there were lots of rigs laid out, and the two of them sat down, as they did sharing a kiss, much to the delight of Cal who wolf whistled. After all the food was finished, Zoe went and found Connie, who was sitting alone at he back of the group, staring at the sea as the water swept in then out. She looked relaxed from a distance, but close up she looked tense, and sad.

'Connie, I'm sorry about Grace, I heard.'

'Its for the best, she'll enjoy herself there.'

'Thats right, you know I'm here, if you ever need to talk?'

'Thanks, I appreciate it, congratulations by the way.' Connie said, snapping out of her trance.

'Thanks, you and grace will be invited, if you both want to come?'

'That would be lovely, yes please. I'll have to talk to Grace's dad about her coming over though.'

'Thats ok' Zoe said as she stood up.

She went back over to Max, and Robyn spoke up.

'And now, PUDDING!' She got up and walked over to a cool box, from which she pulled out lots of different ice creams and lollies, just what Zoe fancied. They all ate the cold treats, sitting in the sun they had gotten quite hot. Afterwards, everyone stripped off so they were just in their swimsuits and ran down to the sea, splashing as they got in.

Max and Zoe smiled at each other before starting to have a water fight themselves.


	25. Chapter 25

Sleepover

**Hi everyone! thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy reading them, thank you also to the suggestions, which I will try to include, please feel free to suggest anything yourself. Is it just me who is incredibly excited for tomorrows episode of casualty?!**

**Issy xx**

It started to turn dark at the beach, everyone packed their things up.

'Robyn, where exactly are you staying?' Max asked.

'Well... Don't tell everyone, but I'm not exactly sure.' Robyn looked awkward and Zoe's mouth dropped open.

'Robyn! I paid for a hotel! What about that?' Zoe asked confused.

'Well, you know how the whole department came and you only said for a few of us to come?' Zoe nodded. 'So it turned out there wasn't enough money for everyone to fly out unless I got the money back from the hotel...' Robyn finished, standing looking at both Zoe and Max in turn, looking awkward and blushing a bit.

'Right, I guess you will all have to come back with us. You can sleep on the deck of the boat.' Zoe decided.

Robyn wakes over to the crowd of chattering staff, and started to speak,

'Umm, hello? Can I have everyone's attention please?' Robyn shouted, the noise quietened down and Robyn continued.  
>'So, I know we were supposed to stay in a hotel for the night, but, I kinda used all the money on the airplane...' There were a few murmurs before Robyn started again. 'This means that we are going to have to go and stay where Zoe and Max are at the moment.' She looked at the crowd stood before her as some of their expressions turned shocked.<p>

Finally they made their way back to the boat, it was dark but warm. Zoe led the way into the boat, and showed them around, all of them loved it. Zoe went downstairs and brought up some blankets she had found, and a few of them had brought sleeping bags. Max thought that the men should get to sleep inside, but Zoe disagreed and in the end Zoe won. The girls got to sleep inside on the sofas and the boys had to sleep on the deck, which they were very put out about but there want enough room for everyone inside.

Once everyone was settled or getting into bed, Zoe and Max finally got to go downstairs and get some rest. It was up early the next day, the flight left at 10 which meant they had to get up around 7. Zoe wanted to go to sleep, but Max had other ideas, and managed to keep Zoe up till the early hours of the morning, before Zoe fell asleep in Max's arms.

They were awoken by the alarm clock going off. Max rolled over and felt around until the beeping turned off. Then he rolled back and looked into Zoe's eyes which were just opening.

'I love you Zoe.' Max murmured into Zoe's ear as she turned onto her back. Zoe smiled,

'I love you too Max.'


	26. Chapter 26

To embarrass Zoe

**Hi everyone, so I was going to update yesterday, but as you know fanfiction was down, so here it is now! OK, so last nights episode of Casualty was amazing! Yes! Go Zoe and Max! Can't wait to see more of them later in the series...**

**Issy xx**

The sun shone through the windows of he boat, waking Robyn, she peered out of the window and saw that all the boys were awake. She swivelled around and saw that all the other girls were awake as well. Connie was sitting away from Tess and Louise, who were both chatting away. As she stretched, they all noticed she was awake.

'Good morning!' Tess called out cheerfully.

'Hi, how long have you been up?' Robyn replied.

'Oh, only about ten minutes, but in that time I think Zoe and Max woke as well' Louise put in.

'What makes you say that?' Robyn asked.

'There was a thump we heard, we think it was Max falling out of bed.' Tess told Robyn.

'Why Max?'

'There was a loud cursing and then Zoe screamed, that was after we heard what we think was a pillow coming down on Zoe's head. After that it's been quiet.' Louise informed Robyn.

'Its a wonder you slept through it!' Tess laughed.

At this point, Cal, Lofty, Noel, Big Mac and Dylan walked in. Dylan was complaining at how uncomfortable it was sleeping on a hard floor, Lofty was arguing back at how it was nice because you could see the stars. As they came in, Tess stood up and put her finger to her lips. She beckoned to everyone to follow her down the stairs, as she did so Louise and Robyn caught on as to what she was doing and smirked at each other.

Tess started down the stairs, wincing at each step that creaked. They finally all got down and huddled together in the corridor, it was a pretty small one, so it was a bit of trouble to get everyone down there.

Robyn stood holding the door handle, she put her spare hand up in the air so everyone could see it, finally she counted down from five on her fingers.

She got to one and pushed open the door, at the same time as Tess and Louise shouted 'SURPRISE!'

Inside the room, Zoe was laying on top of Max, kissing him. She jumped when the door opened, shrieked. Everybody laughed and Zoe rolled back onto her side of the bed, at the same time pulling the duvet a bit higher to the top of her chest. Eventually Zoe started to laugh with Max who was also quite surprised by the sudden entrance of his friends and colleagues.

'Just to let you all know, and to embarrass Zoe-' Max was interrupted by Zoe,

'Whatever it is you're about to say, think about it VERY carefully' zoe made clear.

'As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, just to let you all know and to embarrass Zoe, my future wife is completely naked under this duvet.' Zoe turned the colour of a tomato and tightened her grip on the duvet. Some of the department sniggered, and a few ehem Cal, Lofty, Noel, Big Mac, looked at each other with raised eyebrows, each of them knowing that they would all love to be in Max's position, engaged to a consultant, something only they could only dream of. Even though Cal and Connie were a possible, it was unlikely that any of the others would strike lucky.

After a while, Zoe looked over at the clock, they were running late.

'Shoot, guys you all need to get dressed, we need to leave in ten' Zoe told everyone, who all backed out of the room, leaving Zoe and Max to get dressed. The girls went and got their clothes and changed in the bathroom, they didn't trust the boys not to peek into the boat. This meant the boys got to get changed inside.

Once everyone was packed up, they all left to go to the airport. Even though Zoe and Max had booked first class for two, they managed to get everyone else a seat as well, although this meant downgrading themselves to business class. At such short notice and on a relatively quiet flight, they were relived to hear that actually there was enough seats for them all.

Once they finally got to the airport and through security, they still had to wait for the gate to open. This was when Zoe realised they still hadn't eaten breakfast.

'Max, I'm starving, are you?' Zoe asked.

'Mmm, yeah, let's go get some food.' Max replied.

They stood up and Zoe told everyone that they were going to find some food. Everyone murmured in appreciation and they wandered off to find a shop.

After a few minutes, Zoe was starting to loose faith in finding something to eat. She was actually thinking about eating a bag of carambars (the French version of moams) for breakfast, but Max told her she shouldn't, they would eventually find somewhere to eat.

Lofty called out and pointed towards a French bakery, it was nestled in the corner and was tiny, but even from where they were standing, they could see shelves of croissants. Zoe almost sprinted over, she was so desperate for food.

Everyone picked out their food and went back to sit on the benches they were sitting on before. Suddenly, as they walked over to the benches Zoe saw somebody sitting on the bench she and Max had been sitting on before they were looking around, their head swivelled in Zoe's direction and caught her eye. It couldn't be, but it was.


	27. Chapter 27

Get out of my life

**Hi everyone, so I know a lot of you might've been expecting somebody like Nick to come back, but truth is that I didn't want to repeat the same thing as everybody else, so I've chosen a different who I hope you will all remember... please comment as to what you would like to see happen next to Zoe as the chapter is left on a bit of a cliff-hanger. **

**Issy xx**

Zoe locked eyes with the familiar face, and they stood up. Zoe stopped in her tracks, she really didn't want to mix with this person anymore, she couldn't bear to think of them anymore, it wasn't that she was angry, or upset, she didn't know how she felt about them, they confused her.

'Zoe?' Max asked, 'what's wrong?' Tess looked over at Zoe, who raised her hand and pointed at the person standing facing them.

'What's he doing here?' Tess spoke to herself, and to Zoe.

'Don't ask me, I thought he was out of my life for good. It's better that way, I never loved him, he could never make me happy. He tried, and he failed.' Zoe left the group and walked up to the man standing a few metres away from them.

'Matt Strong.' Zoe told him.

'Thats my name.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' Zoe asked, the anger in her voice rising.

'Zoe, what are you angry about?' Matt noticed the tone in Zoe's voice and immediately questioned it.

'Matt, I don't love you, what do you want with me?' Zoe asked, trying to contain the hatred inside of her. She didn't know where it was coming from, maybe it was the fact that she thought he was gone, history, and then he had suddenly turned up unannounced.

'Zoe, you know I love you, I went to Holby, and some lady told me you would be in France, Saint Tropez. You know I still want you, maybe you don't know it at the moment, but you can do as well.'

'Can do what?' Zoe spat out.

'Love me, want me' As Matt spoke the words that exited his mouth, Zoe looked at him with utter disgust.

'Matt, I will never love you, I never can.'

'Yes you can! I can make you, please Zoe, can we start over?'

'No Matt, we can't! I'm engaged, to the one man who has made me happy, whom I love to the moon and back, so no, you cannot have me back, don't think you can waltz back into my life and get me back. I never even loved you, I loved Nick, but it's pretty obvious that didn't work out, Max is the only man I will ever want in my life ever again, so just, Get. Out. Of. My. Life. And never come back.' Zoe paused and turned around to walk back to the others before turning in her heel, 'Oh, and I don't appreciate the fact that you had to basically stalk me to find me. Next time a phone call might've been a better idea.'

With that, Zoe turned on her heel and strutted away, unable to stop the tears flowing, she ran to Max, who pulled her close to his chest, he stroked her hair until she had calmed.

'Has he gone?' Zoe muttered to Max.

'He's sitting on the floor quite a way from here, his head in his hands.'

'Good, he's so stupid.'

'What did he do?'

'Nothing, I told him I didn't love him and I couldn't get engaged to him, but he didn't listen. Finally he went away, bit now he has the nerve to show up again, I hate him!' Zoe said, sobbing into Max's T-shirt.

'Wait you were nearly engaged to him?'

'Yes'

'I don't get what it is that you hate about him?'

'I had to decide, between Nick and Matt, I chose Nick. Then Nick just had to go and leave me, with the guilt of the paperwork with his forged signature on it to prove what I'd done was true. Matt just reminds me of bad times.'

'Zo, I'm sorry. Look, just try to forget that that even happened. He's stupid and you're better than him, don't stoop down to his level.'

'Thanks.' Zoe murmured, as Max put his arm around her waist and led her towards the gate.

'By the way, thank you for those comments you made about me, I didn't know you loved me to the moon and back! And I'm he only man you'll ever want in your life.'

'I can't lie, it's as simple as that' Zoe said as they both boarded the plane and joined the others.

'Zoe?' Tess started.

'Yeah?'

'We have a problem.'


	28. Chapter 28

Not without a fight

**Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews, I love to read them, I will always try to include any suggestions unless of course they are really unrealistic. hope you enjoy!**

**Issy xx**

'Whats the problem?' Zoe asked cautiously.

Tess looked awkward and pointed over to the seats that Zoe and Max had booked for the flight home. Standing in the isle was Matt, arms folded across his chest.

Zoe sighed, 'Matt, please, can you just accept that I've moved on? I'm engaged for goodness sake! Just back off ok?'

'No, Zoe I love you, I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. Anyway, who is this "man" that you're in love with?'

'Matt, meet Max.' Zoe stepped aside to reveal Max.

'You, so you're the man who thinks you deserve Zoe more than I do?'

'Mate, seriously, I don't know you, I'm sorry that you can't have Zoe, but I do love her to bits, please can you accept that?'

'Not without a fight.' Matt said, Zoe raised her eyebrows.

'Are you joking me? Seriously Matt, just get out of here, I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Zoe said, taking a step forwards.

'If that's what it takes to get you back then I will.'

Matt lunged towards Max and punched him in the eye, Max, who wasn't expecting this, grabbed Matt's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Cal and Lofty saw what was happening and stood up. They both grabbed Matt's shoulders and took him to the exit if the plane, where a security guard, who had been watching what was happening, took action and escorted Matt off the plane.

'Thanks Cal, Lofty.' Zoe said, taking a deep breath before sitting down beside Max.

'Are you ok?' Zoe asked Max, whose eye was beginning to go different shades of purples and blues.

'Yeah, I'm fine, what about you?'

'I'm good, thanks for being there for me. I love you' Max smiled at Zoe and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Love you too'

The plane took off and soon everyone was back in England, which was kinda sad, because it was raining.

They made their way to the conveyor belt on which the bags were coming through on. Max pulled both his and Zoe's bag off, but some of the staff had a harder time. Lofty tripped and fell, landing on top of all the bags still going around. Robyn tried to help him but failed miserably, Lofty pulling her on too by accident. In the end, Cal ended up pulling them both off, and much to his delight, was called a hero by Connie. Finally they got out of the airport and all caught separate taxis to get home.

The taxi pulled up in the driveway of 6 Edgecombe Grove. Max jumped out and grabbed the bags before helping Zoe out. They went inside and collapsed onto the bed, they were both tired, but that didn't stop them from staying up till the early hours of the morning.

The next morning ax was woken by the sound of Zoe's phone ringing, the caller ID read Connie. Max tapped Zoe on her shoulder and she stirred.

'Zoe, Connie's ringing you.' Zoe sat up and reached over for her phone.'

'Hello, Connie?'

'Zoe? Where are you? And Max?'

'What?' Zoe asked sleepily.

'Zoe, it's 10:32, you were supposed to be here at 8:00.' Trust Connie to be so precise, 10:32.

Zoe then suddenly realised what Connie had said, she looked over at her clock, 10:33.

'Shoot, we'll be there as soon as we can.'

'I'm glad to hear it.' Connie put down the phone. 


	29. Chapter 29

Gone forever

**Hi everyone, so this chapter is quite sad :( but it was requested by a friend to do this, so blame her not me for making you sad... hope you enjoy, I wrote an especially long one as well. please leave reviews telling me what I should do next, I like to try and put other peoples ideas in!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe and Max were standing in front of Connie's desk, looking rather sheepish.

'Zoe, Max, you can't just decide to skip work! You have a job here, and if it can't be taken seriously, then I'm just going to have to suggest you find a place to work elsewhere. It's not good enough.'

'Sorry Connie, we were so tired we must have slept through the alarm.' Max tried to make an excuse, resulting in a glare from Connie.

'Feeble excuse, you slept through your alarm. Off you go.' Zoe and Max exited, and Connie placed her head in her hands, she had a pounding headache.

'Whats gotten into her lately?' Max asked Zoe as they made their way through the groups of staff and waiting patients crowding the corridors.

'I don't know, must be Grace, maybe Dr Knight could do something for us there.' Zoe winked at Max, both of them knowing what a huge crush Cal had on Connie.

Zoe put a kiss on Max's lips before strolling into her office, leaving Max standing watching her walk in.

'Mr Walker, don't let your eyes stray!' Zoe called as she turned around, dumping her bag on her desk. Max smirked and turned to make his way to his office.

Zoe brought out her phone and opened up her texts. She sent a text to Connie:

Connie, im srry, r u ok? xx

The text sent and the text was read by Connie. She sighed and tears fell onto the warm glass surface of her phone.

No, pls come dwn?

Zoe looked at her phone that had just buzzed, she read the text and immediately felt sorry for Connie. Leaving her things, she put her stethoscope around her neck and went downstairs towards Connie's office, the blinds were down and the door was locked. Zoe gently tapped on the door and the was a muffled sob from inside, followed by some footsteps. The door opened to reveal Connie's face. There were mascara smudges down her face and fresh tears were still brimming in her eyes. Zoe sighed and came into the office, enveloping Connie in a hug.

'It'll get better, I promise.' Zoe felt the rising and falling of the woman's back, the tears slowly stopped and Connie went to sit down. Zoe handed her a tissue, with which Connie wiped her eyes and the make up smudges. Zoe reached into the pockets of her skirt and fished out some mascara which she gave to Connie. Connie looked at her and Zoe shrugged.

'I always keep makeup on me, you just never know what will happen in emergency medicine, I've had a lot if tough days at work before, resulting in tears, trust me, I know the feeling.' Connie managed a weak smile and thanked Zoe, before both their pagers went off. The two women rolled their eyes and stood up, making their way back into the chaos of the ED.

Later that day, Zoe walked outside to find Max sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. She walked up to him and took it out of his mouth, popping it into her own.

'Urgh, what a day. I bet this day couldn't get any worse, it's two in the afternoon and we've already had a death. And in top of that, Connie. She's been horrible to the team, even though I went and saw her this morning.' Max looked at her sympathetically, and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath in, then exhaled out.

Zoe glanced up to see a figure looming over them.

'I just said that this day couldn't get any worse, and now it did.' Max looked up to see a towering figure standing in front of them, tall with grey hair, he recognised that man from a familiar picture.

'What is going on? Two of my ex boyfriends in a week.' Zoe sighed.

'That bad am I?'

'Nick Jordan, it's nice of you to finally turn up.'

'Zoe Hanna, it was nice of you to try and keep in touch.'

'Well...' Zoe trailed off.

'At least I emailed you.' Nick said.

'Yeah, to tell me to stay clear of Connie Beauchamp? You call that saying in touch?'

'Well kind of'

'What are you here for?' Zoe asked.

'I need to tell you and the staff some news.' Nick looked over at Max, who still had his arm around Zoe's waist.

'Looks like you do as well. Son? Or boyfriend?'

'Ha ha, very funny.' Zoe said sarcastically, 'no, he's my fiancé, actually.' Zoe smiled at him, and held up her hand, on which the ring was sitting proudly on.

'Really? Well congratulations, I guess.' Nick got up and started walking towards the ED, 'coming?' Zoe stood up and pulled Max up as well.

'Zo, is this a good idea? I don't want a repeat of the Matt situation.'

'Oh come on, it'll be fine, anyway, I'll have you there with me?'

'Come on then, we'd better get going.' Zoe led the way into reception, where the staff who had been around at the time Nick had been a doctor at Holby, were greeting him.

'Everyone, can we relocate to the staff room? I have some news to tell you.' Nick said, everyone scooted backwards towards the door to the staff room.

Once they were all inside, people found a place to sit, anywhere would do. Nick shuffled towards the front and coughed to get everyone's attention.

'Hello again everyone, some of you will remember me well, which is why I thought you guys should be the first to know. This will be hard to take, you deal with this sort of stuff all the time, although it's totally different when it happens to someone you know. Many of you will know that I developed a brain tumour, and that I had surgery to increase my life,' Zoe tensed and Max put a reassuring arm around her waist. 'Recently, in America, where I've been getting treatment, the doctors have told me some upsetting news, and that is that the tumour has come back.' Some people looked at each other, and others just looked at the ground. 'The only problem is, that it can't be treated like last time. I have a week at the most.' Zoe locked eyes with him, put her hand to her mouth and ran out of the room, tears forming in her eyes. She ran, up the stairs, along the empty corridors, her footsteps echoing behind her. The sound of her sobs magnified in the empty corridor. She ran, until she reached Max's cupboard, there she flung open the door, and slammed it shut behind her, the tears streaming down her face. She locked the door, she couldn't face anybody right now.

Zoe paced the few steps that were available in the small space. Stopping with her head rested on the wall. She banged her fist against the cold, firm wall, the boom breaking the sound of her sobs. She turned around so her back was against the wall, and slowly slid down, coming to rest on the ground. Thoughts were flying through her mind, why did she feel like this, she definitely didn't love him anymore, that had stopped when he left for America. It was the fact that he would soon no longer be a part of her life, whether she made contact with him or not, it was reassuring to know he was somewhere in the world. Now he had a week, and this was at the most. She wasn't sure whether she would miss him, probably, it was just too soon to tell. Matt turning up in her life was not a big deal, but Nick, he brought back a big wave of buried emotions and memories she didn't want to search through.

After about twenty minutes of sitting against the wall, she heard a knock in the door.

'Zoe?' Came the familiar voice of her fiancé. Zoe almost smiled, Max was the one person she thought she could stand at this moment in time. She stood up, slowly, as her legs had started to go to sleep. She reached out for the lock and turned it, to see the concerned look on Max's face. She pulled him inside and locked the door again, fresh tears welling up in her eyes. Max pulled her into a hug, taking away some of the hurt and sadness inside of her.

'What am I going to do with you Spider-Man?' Zoe smiled up at him.

'Do you mind if I go see Nick?'

'Zo, it's his last week, for all I care, you can go and jump out of a plane without me. Go enjoy yourself, you know I will love you no matter what.'

'Thank you Max, it means a lot.' Max wiped the tears from her face, and Zoe reached into her pocket and pulled out her mascara.

'This has come to good use I guess.' Zoe said smiling.

'Zoe, you don't need makeup, you're beautiful as it is.' Max told her.

'Maybe you think that but I think others may think differently if they saw me with no makeup.' They both laughed, and Zoe opened the door and walked down the corridor, Max looking after her.

Zoe walked into the now empty staff room and saw Nick talking with Charlie. Nick looked round at the sound of the door opening, and looked surprised to see it was Zoe.

'I'll leave you two to it.' Charlie said as he exited the room.

'Zoe, I know you're upset, but there's nothing I can do but say goodbye. I wanted to tell everyone here about this, but I also came to let you know. It was just about you. I wanted to know you were happy, before I go. I probably broke your heart, and I will never forgive myself' Zoe looked down, and tried to hold back the tears that she knew would come if she wasn't careful.

Suddenly, Nick put his hand to his head.

'Nick, what is it?'

'I just have a headache and feel a bit dizzy, it'll pass.'

'Sure?' Nick started to nod in response but then collapsed, falling to the floor with a thud. Zoe jumped into action, pulling up the sleeves of her cardigan, pulling him into his side. She ran out of the room,

'Can I have some help please?' She shouted. Charlie and Tess looked around and came running at the distressed sound of Zoe's voice.

Connie, who was standing talking to Ethan about a patient, ran over as well.

'It-it-it's Nick' Zoe managed to stutter out, the tears no longer being held back, they were coming thick and fast, and Zoe was unable to stop them. Connie shouted to Max, who had heard the commotion, to get her a trolley, and soon they were in resus.

Zoe started towards the bed, but was stopped by Charlie.

'No, Zoe you can't treat him.'

'Please Charlie, I can't just do nothing.'

'You are doing something Zoe, you're there for him when he needs it most, mentally knowing somebody is fighting for you is a good feeling that he will have right now.'

Zoe nodded and Charlie carried on, 'come on Zoe let's go wait outside.'

This is where Zoe put her foot down,  
>'I am not leaving him, no matter what anyone says, you will have to drag me out of here.' Charlie smiled, typical Zoe, very stubborn. It was them that Max walked through the doors, out of breath.<p>

'Zo, I heard about Nick, I'm sorry.' Zoe flung her arms around him and he put his around her. She felt safe, yet the fear of Nick dying was still inside her.

Connie came up beside Zoe,

'Zoe, I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do for Nick, he's slowly regaining consciousness, but all we can do for him is to make him as comfortable as possible.'

Zoe nodded and Max curled his arm around her waist. She walked up towards his bed and gripped his hand, and felt a slight squeeze back. The heart monitor told them that his heart rate was slowly going down, his eyes which were open slightly, started to close.

'Nick' Zoe said, with tears running down her face, 'I will remember you, no matter what.' Max put an arm around her and she managed to stutter out one last sentence.

'Goodbye, Nick Jordan.' She felt one last squeeze from him before the heart monitor let out a long beep.

Connie walked over, 'I'm sorry Zoe, he's gone.'

'But I'm not ready!' Zoe started to say. Connie looked at her with sympathy, she fetched a screen and put it around the bed. Zoe buried her face into Max's chest, sobbing until her head ached. Maybe she didn't love him anymore, but gone were all the happy memories they shared, gone was the man who had been such a huge part of her life. He wasn't just gone from her life. He was gone forever


	30. Chapter 30

We Will Remember Him

**Hi everyone, another sad one, sorry! I have had few ideas for a new storyline involving a bit more Connie... Maybe, maybe not, still thinking about it. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Issy xx**

It was the day of Nick's funeral, Zoe had gotten up early, she was nervous because she'd been asked by his parents to read.

Yesterday she'd bought a new black dress and hat, she wanted the day to be special, it's what he would've wanted. She sat in front of the mirror, applying her makeup, she decided to use very little, as even though it was waterproof mascara, she didn't know how good it was and how many tears it would be able to stand.

Max stirred in bed and rolled over to see Zoe. She got up and walked over to the bed, placing a kiss on his cheek, her dark pink lipstick leaving a mark on his cheek.

He smiled at her and got out of bed, ready for the day ahead, it was going to be a long one. He would be there for Zoe no matter what, she was his priority today, she came first. It was unbearable to think about what she was going through.

They walked out of the door, and got into Zoe's car, Max telling her that he was driving, no buts. Zoe sat down and started to fidget, anything to take her mind off the funeral, biting her nails, counting the number of silver cars, tapping her feet along with the music, listening to Max try and make small talk.

'Max, your small talk is excruciating.' Zoe told him smiling.

'Do you know, somebody told me that while you were away, and they were the one person to whom I admitted that I loved you, and you were "the one" if you'd like.' Max thought back to the memory of sitting next to that girl, him trying to make small talk, but failing miserably.

'I'm sorry I left, I kinda had to though, you understand why, don't you?'

'Of course I do Zo, I was the one who encouraged you to do it. Although I kinda wish you hadn't left, I missed you.' Zoe looked over at Max, who was looking solemn at the memory of her leaving.

'If I could, I would've taken you with me, I guess that things between us weren't great back then anyway. I'm so glad I have you back Mary-Jane.'

'And I'm glad I've got you back, Spider-Man!' Max said back, his face breaking into a grin.

The church came into view and the two got out, Max taking Zoe's hand as she put on her hat. Her palms were sweaty, and she was shaking slightly.

'You'll do great Zo, I promise.' Max reassured her. The two walked into the church, seeing some if the other staff in a clump near the front. Ethan was looking rather down, and sitting away from the group, it must be true that he and Honey had something going on. It was a shame she wasn't here, the last time there had been a funeral, she'd made a memory board, or as she'd called it, a "mood board"

Max remembered Jeff's funeral, most of all, Honey reading his aura. At that point he was still mourning Zoe leaving, and Honey had detected that. Not that she had known that it was Zoe.

Zoe took Max towards the front of the church, where Tess and Charlie were sitting. She slotted in between Tess and Max, Max putting his arm around her waist, she was looking a bit pale.

The ceremony started, various songs being sung, and speakers going up to speak. Zoe had spent a long time on her speech, scrunching up lots and lots of previous ones. She still wasn't completely happy with hers now, but it'd have to do, she would probably never settle with anything else anyway. Soon it was time for her to speak. She got up with shaking legs and walked towards the coffin standing at the front. She blew a kiss towards t before walking up to the microphone.

'Hello everyone, I'm Dr Zoe Hanna, a close colleague, friend, and soul mate to Nick. We knew each other inside out, I loved him, and he loved me. Eventually he did have to leave, but he always remained in my heart. When he returned to see everyone here recently, he brought back a whole wave of buried emotions, lots of them bad, but many happy. I can still recall most of our memories together. He was an amazing man, and he will be greatly missed. I know it is a sad occasion, but I didn't want everything to be sad, so I'm going to talk about the good things I can remember about Nick Jordan, after all, funerals are for celebrating the happy memories of a person, and remembering them.

It seems like yesterday that everyone was made to call Nick Mr Jordan. It was a surprise to me that I could get away with calling him Nick. I knew from the moment I met him, what a great guy he was, but what I didn't realise was what a huge impact he would have on my life. Meeting him after work, having dinner with him, chatting away to him. I can remember the time I embarrassed myself by getting extremely drunk, then calling him late at night to tell him I wanted to "let go" a bit more. I can barely remember that evening, or what happened next, because the next morning all I could feel was that I'd done something stupid, I couldn't think straight because of the throbbing headache I'd managed to give myself.

I remember the day he left for America, on that helicopter. It brought tears to my eyes, and I mourned for ages afterwards, just like this will, although the mourning will never end, because he's not just on the other side of the world, he's somewhere that I cannot get to him, and that's what makes me sad. The fact that even if I tried my best to get to him, I wouldn't be able to. There is no way of erasing my sadness for ever, but luckily we can lean on others around us for support. I know that if it had been anyone else, Nick would've let me lean on him, because that's the kind of guy he was. I want to remember him, and it won't be hard, I have reminders all around me. I hope you will all remember him as well, although I don't doubt you will.' Zoe stepped back, the tears coming down her cheeks. She heard clapping, although it was muffled, she felt a familiar arm around her shoulders, he led her back towards the bench, when they got there, he placed a kiss on her head.

'You did great. You always do.' Came Max's voice, breaking her out if her trance.

'Thanks.' Zoe took the tissue that Tess had offered to her, and sorted out her makeup. She must've looked a mess up there, but she didn't really care. She had done her speech, and that was what Nick would've wanted.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a flash, and soon they were on their way home. The after party had been a bit boring, but Nick's parents had congratulated Zoe on her speech. Once everything had died down, Max had led Zoe back to the car, and now she was sitting in the passenger seat, watching as the street lamps passed by.

'We will remember him.' Zoe whispered.

'Of course we will.'


	31. Chapter 31

In Need Of Cheering Up

**Hi everyone, so sorry for not updating yesterday, my computer was being annoying and wouldn't connect to the internet... seeing as pancake day was on Tuesday, I have included pancake day in this chapter! This is a happier chapter, hope you enjoy :)**

**Issy xx**

Zoe was awoken to the sound of Max singing as he came up the stairs. There was a rattling as he fumbled with the door before it opened, revealing Max carrying a tray piled with pancakes and a bottle of golden syrup. On a plate there was a load of warm bacon.

'I thought you needed cheering up, happy pancake day! I've got pancakes with syrup and bacon, but I've also got some coffee for you as well.'

'Oh, thank you Max! That's so sweet of you. You definitely know how to win over a woman's heart...'

'Yes, I am a master of love, although it does help to be with the woman of my dreams, you see it makes my life easier if I know them well.'

'Well, you'll know me well after we've planned the wedding!'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, there are some things that I am very picky about, don't worry, you'll get to know what I mean in good time, come on, the pancakes are going cold!'

Max set the tray down on Zoe's lap and climbed back into bed with her, picking up a pancake and popping it in his mouth whole.

'Max!'

'What? I made them!'

'Yes, for me! Don't eat them all!'

Max laughed and picked one up, drizzled it with golden syrup and then placed a bit of bacon in the middle, rolled it up and placed it in Zoe's mouth. She started to laugh but regretted it, as syrup began to drip down towards her chin. Max took action and kissed her, stopping the syrup from dripping any further. Zoe finished chewing before resuming the kiss, until Max protested that all the pancakes were going cold.

'Eventually all the pancakes were gone, and Zoe heaved herself and a reluctant Max out of bed. They both got ready and Max took her hand and led her to the door, where he put a blindfold on her.

'Max! What are you doing? Stop it!' Zoe tried to wave his hands away, but Max carried on tying the blindfold.

'All I'm telling you is that this is a surprise. Remember you need cheering up today?'

Max grabbed the bags that were sat beside the door, and guided Zoe out of the house and down the steps to the driveway. He helped her sit down on her seat and then put her seatbelt in for her, then, doing the same for himself. They set off south, on their way to Zoe's surprise.

It was around one in the after noon that they got to their destination. Max got the seatbelt off Zoe, and got her out of the car. Then, he ran around to face her,

'Ok, take off your blindfold!' Max instructed her. She did as she was told, and was surprised to see Max, Lofty and Robyn standing next to a gate that led down to a beach.

'Where am I?'

'Croyde bay, famous for surfing!' Zoe looked at Max as he said this.

'Wait, are you trying to say that we are going to go surfing?'

'Yep' Zoe put her hand to her forehead.

'What am I going to do with you?'

'Buy us all lunch?' Max suggested, laughing. Zoe's tummy rumbled and she quickly agreed and went over to the van selling pasties and bought one for everyone.

They all sat on rocks overlooking the beach, munching their pasties. Ready for the afternoon ahead of them.

After finishing their pasties, they made their way over to a big truck, beside which were lots of surfboards stacked up. On a rail there were wetsuits hanging down and a huge bucket of boots and gloves were on the ground next to another bucket filled with hoods.

A surf instructor was standing outside the truck, and when he saw then beckoned them over. They all introduced themselves and the instructor told them his name was Jim.

'You guys are crazy to go surfing at this time of year! February, one of the coldest months of the year to go!'

'Really? Well I guess we'll just have to warm up afterwards somehow, I'm thinking hot chocolate?' Robyn suggested.

'We can talk about this later! Let's get our wetsuits on!' Lofty said, whooping.

Jim gave them all the wetsuits that would fit them, and they went inside the truck to change. The wetsuits were the thick winter ones, and Max had to go into Zoe's cubicle to help her. She had gotten her hair stuck in the zip and her head was tilted back to stop it from pulling. Max laughed and helped her get it out.

'How did you manage to get this in your hair?'

'No idea, thanks for helping though!' Zoe told him, wincing slightly at the rocks on the floor as they stepped out of the truck. Zoe sat on the edge of the steps and got on her boots, and with a bit of help from Max, her hood as well.

'You look a bit like a criminal!' Max sniggered at the sight of Zoe in the tight hood around her head.

'Back at you Mr!'

Robyn and Lofty exited the truck as well and they had already gotten their boots and hoods on, as well as the gloves, which Zoe and Max were starting to put on.

Eventually all of the kit was on, and Jim gave them all some surfboards, which were the beginners ones- 9ft foamys. Max was very put out to be called a beginner, but Zoe told him that technically they all were, as they'd never been surfing before, just body boarding, which Max said was the same, but Jim strongly disagreed.

Jim gave them a short lesson on the beach, before they carried the surfboards out towards the waves.


	32. Chapter 32

Salty Water

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages! I've been busy during half term... I actually don't go back to school until Thursday, so I have mon, tues, and wed off, so I will try to update a bit more :)**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Issy xx**

Max, Zoe, Lofty and Robyn carried their four boards out towards the icy waters. Max was at the front of his and Zoe's duo, and Lofty was at the front of his and Robyn's duo.

'Max, my arms are aching! Are we nearly there?'

'Look for yourself!'

'I can't, your big head is in the way.'

'Big head? Just lean to the side!' Zoe obeyed and saw that the water was only metres away, the waves lapping at the wet sand. They set the boards down, and then picked up their own, and carried them into the sea.

'I can't feel the water!' Zoe shouted.

'That'll be the thick winter material they use in those suits.' Jim told her.

Max grabbed Zoe's free hand and pulled her through the icy waters. Eventually it got too deep to walk, and they jumped onto the boards and paddled their way out further. The waves were a good height for beginners, 5ft. They got out to a good depth and waited for a wave. One came along, and Max shouted over to Zoe to start paddling.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8- the wave hit the back of the board with force, causing Zoe to gasp. The wave carried on, and next to her, Max was attempting to stand up, but then failed, falling off sideways, laughing. Zoe snapped back into her surfing mood, and carried on the paddling,

1, 2, 3, 4, 5. She took a deep breath before stepping up, only to dunk the front of the board down into the water, sending Zoe down into the water, the board flipping over her head. She tumbled down through the water, salty water going up her nose, she felt a strong hand reach down and grab hers. It pulled her to the surface and she stood up, spluttering. Zoe wiped her eyes and looked forwards to see Max standing smiling at her.

'Had a bit of a fall there babe.'

'Babe?'

'Don't you like it?'

'Umm, I guess?'

Jim looked over,

'Bit too far forward there Zoe, try standing further back, but not at the end, or you'll fall backwards!'

'Thanks! I'll try that.'

Zoe pulled the lead that was attached to her foot, bring her board towards her. Max pulled his, and they both made their way back out to the waves to have another try.

It had been two hours, and the four were starting to get cold. They had all managed to stand, Max and Lofty doing the best, Zoe and Robyn struggling a bit, bit eventually managing to stand for a few seconds. Zoe was shivering slightly and Robyn's lips were going blue.

'Max, I'm f-f-freezing!' Zoe managed to get out.

'Ok, we can go in then, but first, let me warm you up!' Max pressed his lips against Zoe's and she felt a warm tingle go down her back.

'How did you do that? I feel boiling!' Zoe joked. She was still shivering, but slightly warmer. Max offered to carry the two boards back, as did Lofty. Robyn blushed a bit as he said this, and Max smiled a bit, remembering that Robyn had a crush on Lofty, not that Lofty knew anything about this, nor did Zoe, he realised.

They got back to the truck and, with a bit of effort, managed to get the wetsuits off. Max insisted on coming into Zoe's changing room to help her get her wetsuit off, but zoe could imagine what the real reason was.

They all thanked Jim for the lesson and went over to the cafe selling hot chocolate. Zoe brought out her purse and bought everybody hot chocolates.

'Thanks for my day you lot, I really enjoyed myself.' Zoe cradled the cup of hot chocolate, warming her hands.

'Thats ok, anything for my favourite woman!' Max joked. He looked over to see Robyn in deep conversation with Lofty. He smiled and brought his attention back to Zoe, who was talking about the wedding.

'So, I want a small wedding with all the department and a few others, I want it to be pretty soon, so I'm thinking hotel? Maybe one by the sea, in the bay around from here there's a nice one, maybe we should go have a look...' Zoe trailed off in thought, before carrying on again.

'I mean, I want the day to be special, but as long as I'm with my friends and with you, I don't mind! I do have one wish though.'

'Whats that?' Max asked.

'I want an amazing dress.'

'Ah, I should've known it would be clothes with you!'

'Well, you know I love clothes...'

'We'd better start planning when we get home then!'

'Yeah, I wanna go have a look at this hotel though, it's supposed to be very nice!'

'Come on then, we'd better get going!'

They all said their goodbyes and made their way back into the cars. Zoe and Max took a last look at Robyn and Lofty as the two made their way over to Lofty's old car. The two had their fingers interlocked and Robyn was leaning slightly on Lofty's shoulder.

'Are they?' Zoe asked.

'Well, it's a secret, but Robyn has a crush on Lofty.'

'They'd make a cute couple, I'm happy for them!'

Zoe gave Max a quick kiss before pulling driving off towards the next bay.

'Love you' Max said.

'Love you too' Zoe replied.


	33. Chapter 33

Nutella Hearts

**Hi everyone, is it just me who is excited for the zax in Saturdays episode?! I'm so looking forward to it! (I always do look forward to casualty...) Here is the next chapter, (bit of a short one though) hope you enjoy!**

**Issy xx**

Zoe and Max rounded the corner to the next bay, and saw on the cliff overlooking the bay, sat a huge white rectangular building. It was really pretty from the front, and pulling into the car park, they noticed that the beach was also really pretty. Zoe climbed out of the car, and entwined her fingers in Max's. Then they both walked into the entrance.

As they walked over the thick patterned carpets, they looked around. It was really nice, posh, but in a good way. Zoe started to pull Max down a corridor on her right, revealing a long glass window, which behind sat the swimming pool. Then they made their way back, and down the steps next to reception. Down there, was a long dining room, sitting area, and down the other end, a room that could be used to host a party or disco. There was a large bar area situated next to the room with the disco area, perfect, Zoe thought.

'Max, I love it here! Can we speak to somebody about hiring out the place for the wedding?'

'Sure Zo, I love it as well'

The couple went back up to reception and found somebody to speak to. They sat down and discussed dates.

'So we were wondering when we might be able to host a wedding here?' Zoe asked the man.

'Well, I'm afraid we are booked up for the next few months, but in a months time we have a free slot?'

'It's quite soon Zo, would that be good?'

'Well, like I said, as it's not a huge wedding, it won't take too long to organise.'

They booked the wedding for a months time, Zoe was ecstatic! They walked out of the hotel with smiles plastered to their faces.

Finally they made it home, it was late and the two were tired and so made their way to bed.

The morning came, and the two were woken to the sound of the alarm clock. Max rolled out of bed rubbing his eyes.

'Zo, come on, get up, we have to get to work.' Zoe poked her head out from under the covers.

'Urgh, I hate mornings.'

'I know you do, but Connie would chop our heads off if we were late. Anyway, we have to hand out our wedding invites!'

'Mmm, ok, I'll get up in just one minute...' Zoe plonked her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. Max smirked and pulled the covers off of Zoe.

'Arrrrggggghhhhhh! Max! Don't do that! I'm freezing now!' Zoe lay sprawled out over the bed with just her underwear on, her face looking sideways up at Max.

'If I was to cook you a breakfast, would that make you get up quicker?' Max smiled at his future wife as her face lit up and she jumped out of bed and entered the bathroom.

'I'll be 10 minutes, I'm expecting my breakfast on the table in that time.' Zoe grinned Max and then shut the bathroom door.

Max opened the fridge. Inside was a few things, but not enough to make very much. They had some bread and some Nutella, so that was what it was gonna be. He thought, how could he make this more exiting. Suddenly he got an idea and headed towards the cupboard.

10 minutes later Zoe entered the kitchen, still doing her lipstick. Max walked around the island and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

'Max! You've smudged my lipstick!' Zoe exclaimed as she reached for a tissue to wipe it off.

'Well, you may want to wait to reapply that' Max told Zoe smiling.

'What have you done Mr Walker?' Zoe replied rather curious. Max reached for two plates containing four heart shaped pieces of toast, each smothered with a large amount of Nutella. Zoe laughed, what a big kid Max was, typical of him to make a breakfast contains chocolate.

'Aww, Max! Thanks! That's so sweet of you!' Zoe smiled at him before pulling him towards her and placing a kiss on his cheek. She leant her elbows on the granite surface and picked up a heart, before placing it in her mouth. Nutella was smeared around her lips.

'Ooh, Zoe you've made a bit of a mess there, let me clean that up for you.' Max came around and kissed Zoe, making the Nutella spread further around her lips. Zoe laughed and reached for another tissue.

Eventually the breakfast was finished and the two set off for the hospital. Zoe and Max walked through the entrance, their hands wound around the others. They reached reception and parted.

Louise sniffed, and sighed.

'Ahhh, I would do anything for Nutella at the moment, lucky you!'

'Well, you'll have to thank Max for that. He made me Nutella on toast for breakfast, it was so sweet, he cut them into heart shapes! Oh, would you mind giving these out? I've got a busy day today, there's a meeting I have to attend.' Zoe held out the envelopes in which the staff's invites for their wedding were enclosed.

'There's one for you in there as well.' Zoe said before heading towards her office.


	34. Chapter 34

I do

**Hi everyone, I haven't updated for ages! Sorry about that... I was going to update on Saturday, then I never got round to it, then on Sunday, again, never got round to it :/ I decided to skip straight to the wedding, so here it is!**

**Oh, and I nearly forgot to mention the amazing episode on Saturday, I guess Casualty is always good, but I really enjoyed this particular episode because of the Zax! **

**Ah, and another thing to mention (this is getting rather long...) is to the guest who mentioned Saunton Sands, yes it is! That hotel has a special place in my heart because my parents got married there! Ok, so here is the chapter, please leave a review any suggestions as to what you would like to happen next :)**

**Issy xx**

The day of the wedding had dawned. Everything had him so quickly, it was a wonder that the two of them had managed to finish the organisation, but here Zoe was, getting ready for the biggest day of her life. All around her chattering away, doing their makeup, curling their hair, were Zoe's bridesmaids.

They consisted of Tess, Robyn, Linda, Connie (after much debate) and Rita. The bridesmaids were all wearing purple dresses with a deeper shade of purple sashes. Purple was Zoe's favourite colour and Max had agreed to have that as the colours for the wedding and flowers. Tess was the head bridesmaid, Zoe had no siblings and Tess was her best friend. Zoe was with Tess fumbling with her wedding dress.

It was cream satin, strapless and A line style. Down the right hand side of the dress the satin was pulled in slightly creating a layered effect on how the dress hung. The top was beaded with small glass crystals and the crystals dispersed slightly as you got further down the dress, eventually fading out to leave the statin bare. There was a long veil that lay over the top of a long train from the back of the dress. She had a small tiara which sat on the crown of her head, holding the veil.

As soon as Zoe had seen the dress in the shop, she had fallen in love with it, and even though it had cost just under one thousand pounds, her budget had stretched to accommodate it. The dress was soon on properly, and Zoe started down the stairs to where her bridesmaids were waiting for her. Zoe's hair was slightly curled, leaving her dark hair hanging down in ringlets around her face.

Everyone cheered as she walked down the stairs, and she felt so happy and exited for the day ahead. Tess took her hand and led her outside to where a horse and carriage was waiting. The two huge horses standing at the front were being led by a small man sitting at the front of the carriage. Zoe held the bouquet of purple and magnolia coloured flowers given to her by Connie, and climbed aboard. The other five ladies also climbed up and sat beside and opposite Zoe. Linda's so familiar from helped to calm her nerves, and she started to enjoy herself. The sun was shining down, although it was still frosty, and she had pulled her cardigan on a few minutes into the journey. The horses trotted on and soon the small church at which the ceremony was being held came into view.

Inside the church Max was standing at the front wringing his hands, beside him Lofty stood trying to calm him. It was best man duties to calm the groom when he was nervous. The girls were already fifteen minutes late.

'Mate, don't worry, you know how long girls take I get ready in the morning, imagine how long it takes to prepare for a wedding! They'll be here soon.' Lofty received a smile from Max and went to sit back down.

Around five minutes later the doors of the church opened at the back, and Max got his first glimpse of Zoe. She was looking beautiful, he couldn't be any happier at the sight of her.

Zoe walked down the aisle, her Dad's arm linked with hers. The five bridesmaids followed, restraining themselves from waving at everyone. Zoe reached the end of the aisle, and her dad passed her over to Max.

'Take care of her, I know you'll do me proud.' Zoe's dad whispered into his ear. Max smiled and looked over at Zoe as her dad went to sit down.

'You look beautiful Zo.'

'Could say a similar thing to you, you look so handsome in your suit.' It was true, Max had even brushed his usually messy hair, and had on a black tuxedo and a purple waist coat, matching his purple bow tie, which Cal had insisted he buy.

Soon the ceremony got going and the end of it was nearing. Zoe faced Max and squeezed his hands.

'Do you, Zoe Hanna, take Max Walker to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

Zoe took a deep breath before replying,

'I do'

'And do you, Max Walker, take Zoe Hanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do'

Zoe slipped a ring onto Max's finger and Max slipped a ring onto Zoe's finger.

'You may now kiss the bride.'

Max and Zoe shared a kiss whilst the guests applauded. They parted and grinned at each other, they were officially together. Max linked arms with Zoe and started back down the aisle. Lofty and Tess followed and the same happened for the rest of the bridesmaids and other groomsmen. Outside sat the horse and carriage with a large banner attached to the back. "Just married" Max smiled at Zoe and got in.

The horses started down the road and Zoe took Max's hand and grinned at him as the carriage moved at a steady pace down the winding roads of the countryside towards the coast. They soon arrived and walked inside to start the party.

At around five that evening, the party had finally kicked off, and it was time for Zoe and Max's first dance. The song started playing, Bruno Mars' "Just the way you are"

Zoe had thought of the song when Max had spotted her putting on makeup at work. He had said, 'you are beautiful just the way you are.' And Zoe had never forgotten it.

Zoe put her hands around Max's neck and Max put his hands on Zoe's waist and they started to dance, eventually everybody cheered and joined in the dance as well. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other, they couldn't be happier.

It was twelve at night and Zoe staggered up to Max laughing, she was really drunk, but still loving every minute of her big day. Max smiled, he wasn't quite as drunk as Zoe was.

'Heyaaaa!' Zoe shouted over the loud music playing.

'Hi there beautiful!' Max shouted back.

'Awww, thanks babe!' Zoe said still giggling. She patted him on the chest.

'What for?' Max asked confused.

'For saying I'm beautiful! I know I am though...'

Max laughed and placed a kiss on Zoe's lips.

'How much have you had to drink Mrs Walker?'

'Hmmmmm...' Zoe replied giggling, 'not very much, only about seven bottles of wine and a few shots.' She cast a grin at Tess who was dancing wildly with Charlie on the dance floor.

'Maybe watch the alcohol from now on? Lemonade?' Max asked smiling.

'What are you? A party pooper? Come on, let's go get a round of shots!' Zoe pulled on Max's arm and led him to the bar, where she flung her arms in the air and started dancing whilst she waited for the busy barman to serve them.

Soon, Max was just as drunk as Zoe and it was coming up to two in the morning. Lots of the guests had left, and a few of them had stayed, but taken to the corners of the room. Cal was sitting on a table previously used for food, kissing Connie. Ethan and Lily were chatting away in another corner, the two of them hadn't much to drink that night, and were fairly sober, so they'd opted for chairs. Lastly there was a group in the another corner, all sat in a circle on the floor with what looked like an empty wine bottle in the middle. The staff were starting to clear up so Zoe took the chance to say goodbye to everybody (rather loudly) and, with the two of them laughing madly, took Max off to their bedroom upstairs. 


	35. Chapter 35

Catching Flies?

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the lack of updates recently, I promise I will update again tomorrow to make up for it! Casualty was so good yesterday! (but then when isn't it?) I can't believe they just left the episode where they did with Lily! Next episode is really big for her but I won't spoil it for you... Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy, please PM me or review any ideas you would like to see either in this story or another story you might like to see? **

**Issy xx **

Zoe's eyes flickered open, she was lying in bed next to Max, her husband. It finally sunk in and a grin spread across her face before she put a hand to her head, it was throbbing from the night before's alcohol intake.

She sat up and her eyes scanned the room, it was a mess, her dress was draped over a chair, Max's clothes were scattered about the room and the contents of their bags were everywhere from when they unpacked in a hurry yesterday. Zoe heaved herself over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, she still had makeup on from the previous night, a lot of it smeared, her hair no longer in perfect curls.

She pulled a brush through the knots and got out some makeup wipes and started to clean up her face. Eventually she had finished and found a dressing gown on the back of the bathroom door to put over her vest top that she was wearing as pyjamas from last night. She made her way out of the bathroom and put the kettle on.

Max awoke to the sound of the boiling water in the kettle bubbling away, and spoons clinking the side of tea cups. Zoe looked over to where Max was and saw him stretching his arms out.

'Hi there sleepy head!'

'W-what time is it?' Max managed, before yawning loudly.

'Catching flies?'

'Oh ha ha.' Max said sarcastically at Zoe who was grinning.

'10:30'

'Ok, we need to get going, our flight leaves at ten.' Max said, smiling smugly.

'Flight?' Zoe asked, sounding shocked.

'Really, you thought I was that bad? Forgetting to book a honeymoon?'

'No, I just didn't think we needed one, we've just been to France!'

'Well, we are only going for ten days, which isn't long when you think about the distance...' Max trailed off in thought.

'Well? Where are we going then?'

'Oh that's a surprise.' Max said simply before taking the mug of tea off of Zoe and sipping it.

'But Max, how will I know what shoes, and dresses and clothes to take?'

'Well I'll tell you that it's hot, and also that there is a lot of outdoor activities planned.'

'Seriously? Outdoor activities? How am I supposed to wear my heels for those?'

'There's something called flat shoes.' Max informed Zoe with a slight grin. 'Hurry up, we need to be at the airport at one sharp.' Max clapped and them proceeded to sip his tea with extreme slowness, causing Zoe to giggle.

They eventually got out of bed, and had breakfast before meeting everyone down in reception to check out.

Ethan and Lily were already down there, along with Tess and Charlie and a few others. A few minutes later Connie strode in, Cal behind staggering under the weight of both his and Connie's bags. (Especially Connie's) Connie was wearing large sunglasses with winter clothes on, which proved that Cal probably hadn't stayed in his own room last night.

Thy all said their goodbyes and Max and Zoe got into their taxi and drove off towards the airport.

Zoe and Max got through security at the airport and were sitting in the quiet departures lounge. Zoe had her head rested in Max's shoulder, she kept nearly drifting off to sleep, but waking just as she closed her eyes, or at least that's what it felt like.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, the gate was called and the two made their way onto the plane.

'Are you gonna tell me where we're going?' Zoe asked, Max had kept the secret really quiet, not even letting her look at the departures board so she could guess. The airline didn't give much away, I mean, Virgin Airlines flew pretty much everywhere.

'Hmm, well, you could guess?'

'Urgh, Max you are so mean to me! First clue.'

'Ok, there are some pretty sleepy creatures that sleep in the trees.'

'Sloths?'

'Nope, I'll give you another clue though, there are some animals that hop around the place there.'

'Max, that is a rubbish clue, there are many places with animals that hop.' Zoe gave him her "I'm annoyed tell me your secret" look.

'What if I said these animals carried their babies in a pouch at the front?'

'Australia?!'

'Yep!' Zoe's annoyed face turned into one of excitement, she had never been to Australia before.

'Oh Max! Thank you so much! I've always wanted to go to Australia!'

'Only downside is the incredibly large amount of time we have to spend inside of this plane I guess.' Max said frowning.

'Oh it's not too bad, I have you!' Zoe couldn't think of anything that would get her down.

'I'm glad you think that because it's 23 hours.' Max gave Zoe a sarcastic grin and thumbs up, to which Zoe rolled her eyes.

The air hostess got everyone's attention and went through safety procedures, and then they were off, the huge jet powering off into the air, the nose tipping upwards until they were surrounded by fluffy clouds, which soon turned to a white carpet beneath them as they reached the cruising height. 


	36. Chapter 36

Here at last

**Hi everyone! So I have actually been lucky enough to visit Australia, although I was seven! I can remember some bits really clearly, like getting a terrible cough and having to get my Auntie (who is a GP and lives there) to get me some antibiotics! And some things not quite so clearly, like some of the places we went to- which is kind of a shame... I can remember all the funny bits though! Hopefully I will be able to put my experience into the holiday, and make it believable! Please review and tell me your thoughts and anywhere in particular you would like them to visit?**

**Issy xx**

The plane had been in the air for just under 23 hours, both Zoe and Max were exhausted, there had been a 2 hour stop in Abu Dhabi, no time to do anything except try and catch up on a bit of sleep.

Zoe rested her head on Max's shoulder, and sighed, it had been a hard journey, although max had promised her it would be worth it.

'Nearly there wifey!'

'Don't call me that!' Zoe protested, trying not to laugh but failing, sniggering. Outside the window it was dark and as they got further down in the air, getting ready to land, they found it was raining. But the Australian couple, who were in their 60s, assured them it would be like having a warm shower.

'The plane made it's way towards the sparkling lights showing the pilot whets the runway was, because it was raining, the ride towards the runway was bumpy and difficult for the pilot to control the plane. Then there was a bump, and the plane slowed down, coming to a halt, on Australian soil. There came a cheering from the passengers of the plane as they applauded the pilot. Max grinned at Zoe, they were finally here, on their honeymoon.

As everyone bustled about getting their bags from the overhead lockers, all the two of them could think about was the fun that this holiday might bring.

Eventually Zoe and Max got out of the busy airport and climbed into a taxi. Max told the driver to head towards Narabeen, a small beachside suburb close to the big and bustling city of Sydney. It was getting late, but the rain had stopped pattering down on the roof of the taxi. It was around 10pm but the two didn't feel tired at all, to them it felt early in the morning, it hadn't helped that at the airport they had picked up a coffee. The caffeine had made them feel wide awake. Of course because they were 11 hours ahead, jet lag was going to be a problem for the next few days.

When the taxi pulled up outside a small block of white flats, literally a few metres away from the beach, Zoe grinned, Max knew exactly what she liked. The flats had relatively big balconies with an awning stretching from the building to the edge of each balcony, covering the space with the much needed shade at midday.

The two climbed the steps up to the top floor flat, and Max unlocked the door, revealing a pretty living room, with a big glass window overlooking the beach. Then a door led off to a little kitchen, with a window next to the sink, that looked out onto the road underneath them. Another door came off the living room, leading to a lovely little bedroom equipped with a big fan in the corner. Down a narrow corridor off of the bedroom was a long bathroom, with a sink, loo and shower. Back in the bedroom, much to Zoe's delight, was a big wardrobe that across the front of the doors were huge mirrors.

They entered the kitchen and zoe had a look in all of the cupboards, she'd bought some milk at a small shop at the airport, she found a few things left over from the previous people who had been staying here, a can of baked beans, some tea bags, a box of unopened Cheerios and a half opened packet of tim tams. (Australian version of a penguin bar- they are the nicest thing on earth...)

It was getting later and they were both hungry, so Zoe pulled the packet of Cheerios from the top shelf and found two bowls. They filled the two bowls and sat down to eat.

'Urgh!' Max exclaimed 'What is this? These are not cheerios.'

Zoe looked at the packet, it looked almost exactly the same as the English packet.

'I think it's just Australian Cheerios, they don't taste that bad!'

'Hmm, just different I suppose.' Max murmured through a spoonful.'

After they had eaten, Max set the keys down on the small table next to the door, before following Zoe into the bedroom, to try and get some sleep. He turned the fan onto the full speed, it rattled but cast a relaxing breeze over the two lying under the thin sheets.

'Thank you Max, this is lovely! You are such a good husband.' Zoe smiled up at Max in the dark.

'How couldn't I be nice to you, you're the best thing in my life, ever, I couldn't do without you, so I guess that means I have to be good to you!'

Zoe and Max eventually fell asleep to the sound of waves crashing onto the sand outside, content.


	37. Chapter 37

Taronga Zoo

Hi everyone, sorry for not updating recently! So I've recently found the diary I kept when I went to Australia (I missed a bit of school, so I had to write a diary for some reason?) and I wrote a bit about Taronga zoo, which is featured in this chapter, so I thought I would put a bit in. I was seven so I wasn't particularly good at writing...

"Friday 19- Sydney  
>I went to the zoo. First I went on the cable cars. They are little cabins on wires. Next we went to the seal show. We sat at the front and got very wet! We also saw some koalas and had a photo with them! I asked about them and they sleep 20 hours a day! We saw the bird show. My favourite one was the one that broke the egg with the stone. After we got an ice cream because it was so hot. I came home on three buses! It took ages. I bought a toy koala." (Spell checked)<p>

Enjoy the chapter!

Issy xx

Zoe heard shuffling next to her, she turned over and opened her eyes, Max was "trying to get comfortable" by the looks of things.

'Max? What are you doing?' Zoe mumbled.

'I can't sleep.'

'What time is it?'

'3am' Max mumbled back to Zoe. Zoe let out a groan, she felt like she'd been asleep for ages. Stupid jet lag. Keeping her up again. She leant over and gave Max a kiss on the cheek before putting her head next to his on the pillow and falling back into a light sleep.

After a night of tossing and turning, Zoe and Max finally got up at seven. Max was fussing around, "finding things" as he'd told Zoe. He had something planned for today. Zoe, however was taking an age to get ready, as usual.

'Zo? Are you nearly done? We need to leave soon, got a bus to catch!' Zoe was fiddling around with trying to put sun cream and makeup on at the same time, it was very frustrating, the sun cream was so runny and going everywhere, while the makeup was sitting all over the bathroom in random places, where Zoe couldn't find it.

Max walked into the bathroom and saw what she was trying to do. He sighed, picked up the bottle of sun cream and started putting it on for her. She smiled and carried on with makeup.

Finally she finished and went to grab her heels.

'Nope' Max shouted across the room where he was putting on his safari hat. Zoe was always embarrassed when he wore it, it had dangly strings hanging around it, and Max always "by accident" flicked his head and hit Zoe with the flying strings. Zoe let out a sigh and reached for her sandals.

The two managed to get out of the flat eventually and make their way down to the bus stop at the end of the street.

'Are you going to tell me where we're going?' Zoe asked Max.

'Ok.' Max smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaflet which he'd seen at the airport the previous day. He handed Zoe the leaflet and a grin spread over her face. They were going to Taronga zoo! It was one of the biggest zoos she'd ever been to! On the booklet it said there were 2600 animals there.

The two boarded the coach and it drove off to the zoo, eventually stopping outside a huge building, with a sign that read: Taronga Zoological Park. There was a big green logo of a platypus on a nearby sign post as well. Max pulled Zoe off of the coach and hurried inside.

They stood in queue and waited until they could enter the park.

Finally the two of them made their way past all of the queues, an reached the line for a cable car, this would take them all the way over the top of the zoo, and give them a stunning view of Sydney. After a short wait, the two climbed into the small car. It set off and as the hill that the zoo was on dropped away, they stayed high in the air. Max put his arm around Zoe and the two enjoyed the view.

Zoe pulled her phone out of her bag and took a selfie. She wanted to remember her days with Max when she was older.

'Let's make a photo album of our honeymoon when we get home.' Max suggested as he saw Zoe flicking through the photos of them on her phone. Zoe looked up and smiled at Max.

'Great idea!'

'I'm full of good ideas!' Max joked. 'Oh, before I forget, I have a present for you.' Zoe frowned and looked at Max, it must be a pretty small present because he wasn't carrying a bag.

'Look in your bag.' Zoe rummaged around and stopped, pulling out a small rectangular shaped parcel, the size of a book, wrapped in silver paper. There was a small tag on it: To keep at work so you can always look at my beautiful face. Zoe smiled and tore the paper open. Inside was a wooden frame with the picture of when they moved into their new house, when Max had kissed Zoe unexpectedly and secretively taken a picture. Zoe flung her arms around Max's neck and kissed him.

'I love it, thank you.' She said as she pulled back. Max smiled and Zoe put the photo back in her bag carefully.

They reached the end of the ride, and got out at the bottom.

The two made their way around the park, watching the bird show, seeing the amazing things the birds did, and the seal show, watching the seals jump up to touch their damp noses to the beach ball. They walked through the area with kangaroos roaming free and basking in the midday heat, and passed the giraffe house, where two tall giraffes were eating from a tree on the dry landscape next to the house. Then they reached the koalas. Inside the area they were able to have their pictures taken next to a koala in a tree.

Max put his arm around Zoe's shoulders and they both grinned into the camera. They bought the photo and Zoe put it in her bag to save for the photo album.

Finally the zoo was about to close, and Zoe and Max made the walk to the exit. They were incredibly tired and worn out from the busy day, and from the jet lag.

Both of them went straight to bed when they got in, and fell asleep to the gentle breeze from the fan blowing over them.


End file.
